Family Ties
by Just Akiko
Summary: Syaoran left her standing with only a teddy bear for company. Sakura wishes for a life like the one that left her behind. But she should know to be careful what you wish for... XXX COMPLETED! XXX
1. Chapter 1: On The Horizon

**FAMILY TIES **

_**By JustAkiko**_

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine. > 

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_This is the first fic I've managed for CCS which is longer than a chapter > squee _

_I hope you enjoy! And please leave feedback. _

_Ja._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

**On The Horizon**

Family has forever been a large part of human culture, on the Eastern side of this world even more so. Your family share your home, your mealsm your space. Sometimes they're the only ones who can correctly call you by just your first name. Family will always take priority in your heart of hearts.

Li Syaoran, just out of Elementary School, had returned to his family two years ago. Having studied a while in Tomoeda, Japan, his mother had finally called him back to her side at their home in Hong Kong; but despite rejoining his family, his heart had not been happy.

He had left her behind; the one he loved the most; a girl his own age with auburn hair and emerald eyes. He'd found her as an enemy, made her a friend, and then almost more than that, before a phone call stripped him suddenly from her side and he had realised over their two-year separation that letters and phone calls just weren't as effective at keeping you together as tearing you apart. It was hard. It wasn't homesickness he felt anymore, it was worse, heartsickness; an ailment only her dancing eyes and bell like laughter would cure.

So now, as term ended and a new school year flickered on the horizon, Syaoran waited impatiently outside his Mother's study, about to sacrifice the importance of family for a small Japanese town and the flower it had waiting for him.

That was of course, if they'd let him go.

"Late again kaiju?"

"Onii-chan!"

Kinomoto Sakura settled heavily in her seat, aimed her slippered foot under the dining table and crunched it painfully against her elder brother's toes. She smiled as he almost squealed before chocking on the rice he'd just tried to swallow. His eyes watered with a murderous glare as he coughed awkwardly, but Sakura knew she was safe and smiled back sweetly. One thing she could always count on was an amnesty from the Wrath of Touya whenever Yukito-san was around.

Her brother's boyfriend was currently seated by his side, calmly offering his partner water, while his blue eyes danced with hidden amusement. Sakura grinned broadly at him before finally greeting the table as a whole.

"Konbanwa Yukito-san, Otou-san. Touya, it's good to see you too."

She deftly avoided the foot flying towards her shin by reaching over to embrace her father, sitting beside her.

"Why are you late Sakura-san?" he asked smiling at his quarrelling children.

"Tomoyo-chan had a choir recital," Sakura explained, "To end the school year, and I promised I'd go cheer her on. She was asked for so many encores that the concert ran a little late."

Her father nodded calmly as he brought her dinner through from the kitchen. "Well Tomoeda Elementary will certainly miss a voice as sweet as Tomoyo-san's. They are lucky she's staying on at Seijou High School instead of taking up a music scholarship somewhere."

Sakura grinned, around a mouthful of fried shrimp.

"Tomoyo-chan won't leave. She loves Tomoeda too much."

The group ate in silence for a while, each enjoying the sumptuous food and familiar comfort only a family could provide. Sakura eyed what she considered to be her two brothers across the table and her heart warmed as she recognised the contentment in both their eyes. They'd been officially a couple for almost a year now and had lived together away from the Kinomoto residence for most of that. Despite his constant torture, Sakura had missed the unwavering presence of her hard working older brother and the constant visits of the quietly confident Yukito-san. Still here they were, sitting happily together at the family table, and Sakura's heart swelled further at the rightness of it all.

Her father bringing out dessert was just the icing on the cake.

"Itadakimasu!"

A spoonful in, Touya spoke up for the first time since her entrance. "So kaiju how was your last day at Elementary School."

Sakura's jaw tightened reflexively at the teasing, but the sight of Yukito's hand clasped lightly over her brothers softened her tongue. Instead she smiled at Touya's smirking face before thinking carefully about his question. She answered slowly.

"Strange, I think. Although the whole class is moving to Seijou High, we don't know if we'll be split into new classes. It was kind of… sad."

Touya nodded sagely and Yukito smiled encouragingly. She continued, "Tomoyo-chan is worried we'll be split up by the move and Rika-chan seemed upset when she was saying goodbye to Terada-sensei. Even Chihura-chan and Yamizaki-kun looked afraid that they'd end up apart. They've been a couple since they were small you know."

"Well at least you don't have that problem anymore," muttered Touya quietly.

The silence that followed was as stunning as a brick wall. Any anger Sakura might have felt at the mindless comment evaporated quickly in a wave of sickening worry and loss. Suddenly her eyes stung and her throat ached dully.

"How is Li-kun, Sakura-chan?"

Yukito's soft voice broke through her reverie and drew her glittering eyes across the table. Yukito's gaze was gentle and considerate but what surprised her most was the apology shining openly on her brother's face. With that measure of kindness Sakura struggled back atop her feelings.

"I haven't heard from Syaoran-kun in a while. We've both been busy with school, entrance exams and he's busy training too."

Yukito nodded encouragingly and her father placed a second slice of cake onto her empty plate. The gestures lightened her heart and Sakura smiled.

"But I'm sure he's fine. He should even be able to visit soon; after all it's Summer Break. Ne?"

"You're right Sakura-san, it's the end of another school year." her father replied warmly, "And so I think we all deserve a toast."

With that he raised his glass to the centre of the table, everyone quickly following suit. Sakura's emerald eyes scanned the three male faces surrounding her. None were the face her heart longed for most, but the sight of her family, and her mother's picture sitting proudly at the head of the dining table, dulled the pain of distance. She smiled.

"To new beginnings." Her father proclaimed.

"To new beginnings. Kanpai!"

* * *

Well there it is! Short and sweet... for now! Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought... then hopefully I can continue this story. Thanks for reading! 

Translations: _kaiju_ - monster , _itadakimasu _- blessing before eating "Let's eat!"/"Thanks for the food!" . _kanpai_ - cheers

Ja.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Step

**FAMILY TIES**

**By Just Akiko **

**  
****Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine.

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_Many thanks to those who left reviews, it made me smile to hear people would like to see this continued. Although the idea appears cliched atm I'm hoping that where this is headed, will be something a little different. Keep reading to find out! _

_Please keep leaving comments and feedback, they all mean a lot._

_Ja. _

* * *

** CHAPTER 2**

** The First Step **

"You wish to leave us? Again?"

"Yes Mother."

Syaoran nodded firmly as his voice echoed in the silent room, eyes fixed defiantly on those of his only parent. Staring back at him, they were calm, blank, totally devoid of any emotional response. But Syaoran had grown up with this woman, had trained under her expert tuition since his tiny years; he wasn't fooled.

The silence stretched out long after his short reply had drowned in the dim lighting of the infamous study. Syaoran fought the sudden urge to shift his weight or fidget slightly with the hem of his shirt. He was never usually this nervous when asking things of his mother; but then he'd never asked something so important before. To train his awkward mind he focused valiantly on the space around him; it's low level lighting and imposing mural stretching across one whole wall; the hundreds of books, old and new, lining two more; the luxuriantly expensive rug beneath his feet and finally the tall red armchair in which his Mother now sat. His legs ached for his own seat, just inches behind him waiting patiently to support his nervous weight, but this was no time for familiarity. He was requesting permission from his Mother, the acting Head of the Li Clan. A slight hitch in her breath announced he finally had his answer.

"Xiao Lang, you know I can not allow that."

Syaoran felt his legs quiver precariously for just a moment as her flat out refusal hit him with the force of a punch. He fought to keep his face calm and unreadable like hers, but knew he was fighting a losing battle. His heart was screaming and it took all his self-control not to give that scream a voice.

"Why not?" he practically hissed between clenched teeth, "Why is the High School here any better than that in Tomoeda?" He knew he was overstepping boundaries here, questioning words that till this day would have been obeyed as law, and despite his anger-fuelled confidence he felt fear creeping onto his face. His mother simply sighed, the small reaction a subtle indicator of a larger emotion brewing beneath the surface.

"You know very well why Xiao Lang," she replied slowly, forcing him to be the child he was trying to grow out of, "You belong here, with your heritage, your family. Not with _that_ girl."

For a brief second fire leapt into Li Yelan's eyes and Syaoran felt it mirrored in his own. Why was Sakura a danger to him in his mother's eyes? What had she to do with his being refused permission to study abroad? He hadn't told anyone about their 'almost relationship' when he'd arrived home but it seemed his heart was an open book. Still, why was the one thing that made him happy being so cruelly spoken of? How could his mother be so…ignorant?

When he replied, Syaoran's voice was a deadly whisper.

"What has Kinomoto-san got to do with this?"

His mother sneered, a predatory look lighting her eyes as more emotion seeped through the façade.

"Oh come now Xiao Lang, you are my only son after all. If I don't know you, who am I to call myself your Mother? Hmm? You have some childish obsession with this Japanese girl; it's written in your eyes right now." Syaoran winced but Yelan continued, seemingly oblivious. "I had hoped that a return to your family and your responsibilities would shake you out of it. So you see, I can hardly allow you to return to that place and undo all your… progress."

She smiled then, and it was not a motherly smile; this was the grimace of a woman of power, used to having her own way and willing to go to any means to get it. Including manipulating her son. Syaoran's head span wildly as he tried to process all she had said to him. Obsession? Childish? These feelings he harboured were the most intense and real things he'd ever experienced. Responsibilities? What was she trying to say?

"Mother really this is not an infatuation, I lo…"

"No Xiao Lang you do not!" The sudden outburst sparked like a lightening bolt on a clear day and Syaoran recoiled a step without noticing. His mother's face was wide open, angry and tense; and a little bit afraid? She quickly covered for the loss of control but it was too late, he had logged her mistake and could see easily through her faux-calm words "You don't know what you feel," she continued "you are still a child, and as your Mother I'm telling you, you will not have any kind of relationship with the girl who stole the Clow Cards from you."

Syaoran was aghast. "She didn't steal anything from me, I lost the…"

"She stole them from us! From the Li Clan, Clow's own descendants… your family. They were ours by right, by honour and by name."

"And now they are hers by name!" he cried vehemently "Not Clow Cards, Sakura Cards, and we have no more claim to them at all. I, Clow's descendant, was judged unworthy. We lost them Mother. And not only that but I lost Sakura because of your inability to admit defeat. I came here for nothing!" His eyes gleamed dangerously as his voice rose with long pent up emotion "You brought me back for training and knowledge I could have learned anywhere. Why? What responsibility do I, a _child_ so you say, have here?"

His words burned the question into the air around them, met by his mother's wide-eyed expression. The shock her in face only served to encourage his onslaught and he took a slow step forwards. "All I have to show for these past two years is a pile of letters and a heart that aches every time I hear her name. You weren't the only loser Mother. We all lost."

Finally there was silence as Syaoran felt the last of the steam run out of his tirade. His eyes were wide and burning, his chest ached and his breathing came in ragged gasps after the heartfelt confession. His mother remained silenced and he was almost proud of his efforts, until he saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

"I… I'm sorry… for shouting, Mother." He breathed quietly, bowing his head.

To his surprise he felt two delicate arms suddenly loop around his waist as Yelan pulled her son into a tight embrace.

"Oh Xiao, my Xiao Lang, I am the one who is sorry."

Amazed at the whispered apology Syaoran pulled back to meet her tear filled gaze. His Mother laughed weakly, a ghostly smile pulling at her lips.

"I do not want you to be unhappy Xiao Lang and I'm sorry if I don't seem to notice how quickly you are growing up. You are becoming a man in every way, I see that… I do. And I want your life to be a wonderful thing. But…"

"But what, Mother?"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed suspiciously as the woman before him again fell silent. Her gaze slid away from his like quicksilver as she rose gracefully to her feet and glided towards the wall behind him, her eyes staring blindly at the books it held. Her voice was quiet, almost nervous, when it began.

"I apologise Xiao Lang. I didn't mean for your time here to appear meaningless. We simply didn't want to add to your concerns with any… unnecessary knowledge. Your training had to continue here, to allow you to achieve that which is to follow."

His ears pricked warily as he turned to face her stiff back.

"Which is?"

"To become the rightful leader of the Li Clan."

The floor seemed to disappear from beneath Syaoran's feet as his whole world jolted on its axis. Could she be implying what he thought she was? He felt himself stumble slightly, an unintelligible gasp escaping his mouth, as he moved slowly towards his mother.

"What are you saying Mother?" he asked roughly, his voice uncontrollably wavering, "You are the Head of the Clan. You're still young; why me? Why now?"

She finally turned to face him and Syaoran shivered as he was once again faced with a blank, emotionless mask.

"Because the Council of Elders would prefer a male force in charge of our people. It has been almost ten years since I replaced your Father and they've been hinting at such for most of it. So I made the decision for them. I step down, as long as you are my successor."

"But Mother," Syaoran protested, "I'm still in school. I…"

"Don't worry," she smiled lightly, "They are more than willing to wait. Your training still isn't complete, believe me, you have some years to weather yet."

Syaoran nodded dumbly, his mind whirling. He fought vainly to order his thoughts, but finally resorted to grabbing a question at random and focusing himself there.

"What about the other Clan members? There are more males, older and more trained than I am, ready to take over now. Why don't they use one of them?"

Yelan smiled, a hint of guilty pleasure in her deep black eyes. "I told you I made them a deal. They have no _real _reason to replace me and I wasn't going to make it easy for them. But you deserve this Xiao Lang, more than any of those _boys_ waiting in line. It's what your Father would have wanted."

Her voice never softened, despite the mention of her long dead husband. Syaoran's own mind felt the impact of her statement all too clearly and for a moment was sure he would be beaten by guilt and grief. Then his thoughts abruptly flashed to a small golden teddy bear, with soft white wings, sitting patiently on his bedside table and immediately he felt his resistance return.

"So what has all this got to do with Sakura?" he finally asked, voice as blank as the face staring down at him. "Even if I am to be in charge one day, why can't I be with her?"

His mother's mouth tightened slightly as she fixed him with her hard stare. Syaoran never flinched.

"Because there are many of our people who still think of your Sakura-chan as a thief; a thief who stole the key to our magical heritage. You cannot be with one so out of favour with them."

"Then we bring her to the Clan, prove them wrong, make her family." His words were sharp and loaded with feeling, his heart fit to burst with the need to make this situation right.

"Impossible." snapped Yelan as she strode swiftly past her son and towards the door.

But Syaoran was not giving up that easily. "Why not?" he cried, spinning to face her retreating form, "You're Head of the Clan. At least meet with her and then decide. Let us show you, all of you, her power… her worth. Believe me Mother." his voice quieted to a defiant whisper, "She would be a much more valuable asset than enemy."

Silence, their long time friend, filled the room once more but now it buzzed with the electricity in Syaoran's words and heart. It didn't take long for the tension to grow unbearable, and this time, it was Yelan who broke first.

"Very well my son. For you, I will speak to the Council. I will… try."

The door snapped closed behind her before Syaoran could make any reply.

* * *

_There ya have it! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. _

_**Extra Note:** I've used Xiao Lang, Syaoran's Chinese name, whenever his Mother etc speaks to him, since the family is from and in China. However Sakura et al will still refer to him as Syaoran throughout. Hope that doesn't make things too complicated for people. _

_Ja._


	3. Chapter 3: Be Careful What You Wish For

**FAMILY TIES **

**By Just Akiko**

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine.

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_Hello all!_

_Well here it is, the next chapter. Thank you once again to those who reviewed, it really makes me smile to know people are enjoying this. I enjoy writing it! _

_We are still setting up a little here, but be patient, the adventure is coming hot on the heels of this chapter, so for now, sit back and enjoy the calm before the storm._

_Also, for those who are waiting for the S/S moments… Be patient… Not long now…_

_Once again **please review**! I'd love to hear what anyone and everyone thinks about this story! All criticisms are welcome, and kind words just make me want to post quicker, so please stay in touch!_

_**Arigatou!**_

_**Ja.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 3 **

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

The sun shone warmly over Tomoeda, heralding a calm and relaxing afternoon at the Daidouji household. Sitting on the floor in the centre of her best friend's huge bedroom, Sakura chattered amiably as Tomoyo poured them both tea.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan." Sakura beamed. Tomoyo simply smiled sweetly back with a polite nod.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan. Now, are you hungry?"

"Hoe?"

"There's more to come." She whispered conspiratorially before reaching behind her for a large plate.

"Tomoyo-chan, you made a…."

"CAKE!"

A yellow winged blur suddenly shot through the air, pounced hungrily on the sticky looking chocolate cake in Tomoyo's outstretched hands, and disappeared inside the confection with a large wet squelch.

"Kero-chan!" the two girls squealed in unison, as the last of a fluffy bobbled tail disappeared out of sight. They stared warily at the silent dessert, unsure just how to retrieve the Sun Guardian from his chocolate prison. As if in reply to their thoughts, the cake began to quiver violently before a small golden head appeared in the very centre, wearing a hat of chocolate cream.

"Ahhh Tomoyo!" Kero sighed happily, swallowing his mouthful of cake. "This is wonderful! You are an expert baker do you know that?" He punctuated his praise with a large bite from the sponge surrounding him, grinning at Tomoyo's amused smile and totally oblivious to the anger radiating from his Mistress's direction.

"Kero-chan," Sakura growled menacingly "You pig! How could you ruin Tomoyo-chan's surprise?"

"Ahhh Sakura-chan…" the girl in question began.

"No he has to learn." interrupted Sakura "He has been rude and spoiled a perfectly good cake. Kero-chan apologise. Now!"

"Nani?" sighed Kero dreamily, lost in his chocolaty surroundings.

"Grrr…" Sakura's fists clenched dangerously and Kero finally registered the violence in her usually sparkling green eyes. Kero's own widened fearfully as he swallowed hard.

"I-I…err…"

"Sakura-chan please, relax. Nothing has been ruined."

Tomoyo's quiet voice drew Sakura's attention away from her anger and she turned questioningly to her best friend.

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo smiled yet another of her sweet, secretive smiles.

"You forget Sakura-chan, I am always prepared." Once more the dark haired girl reached behind her and drew out a second plate, holding an even larger more sumptuous looking strawberry cake. Sakura stared, goggle-eyed.

"Tomoyo-chan… you…"

"… assumed Kero-chan would be joining you this afternoon and prepared for such." Her lavender eyes glinted wickedly for a moment as she turned her gaze to the Guardian in question, "After all, he has been without sweets for nearly a week."

Sakura smiled and picked up Tomoyo's sarcastic lilt.

"Which of course had nothing to do with him eating himself sick at the school festival."

She too turned to observe her small friend, but was chagrined to find he had forgotten her threats and anger, and was already halfway through his personal snack, ignoring them both admirably. Tomoyo laughed lightly as she shared out their dessert.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Sakura grinned "But you really didn't have to go to all this trouble, Tomoyo-chan."

Her best friend dropped the knife she was holding abruptly and fixed Sakura with an urgent glare.

"Of course I did." She insisted, "After all we have to celebrate. We've finally come to the end of Sakura-chan's Adventures at Elementary School, and I am lucky enough to have all the best bits on tape to keep and watch forever."

As Tomoyo's eyes glittered in a dreamlike way, Sakura looked hurriedly around for any sign of the aforementioned videotapes or cameras.

"And soon," Tomoyo continued, blissfully unaware of her friend's panic, "I will be able to capture new Sakura-chan adventures at Seijou High. I really am the happiest girl alive!"

Sakura laughed uneasily at Tomoyo's odd swooning and tucked quickly into her cake. It was just as delicious as it looked and her discomfort soon dissolved into a sweet feeling of pleasure. She was with her best friend, having fun and eating cake; she was a genki girl too.

"Although it is a shame…"

Tomoyo's quiet voice shook Sakura from her inner musings and she turned to her friend's suddenly downcast face. Tomoyo, noticing the attention, smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"It's nothing really. It's just… my collection of Sakura-chan Adventures is immense and wonderful, but I never did get as many of our very own Cardcaptor Sakura as I would have liked. They were so exciting." Tomoyo sighed quietly, her eyes showing a longing Sakura struggled to place. At the same time her own mind wandered back to the 'old' days, as her hand moved to clasp the small key necklace that still hung around her neck.

It was true, the excitement in her life, and the lives of those in Tomoeda, had dramatically decreased once she had completed all her tests as Mistress of the Clow Cards. To be honest the lack of stress and worry was something Sakura revelled in, but there were times, when she found the house empty and the telephone quiet, that she wished for those days. Days when she would have been out hunting and using her friends the Clow Cards; and not only those friends, but also the human friends who had shared in her secret. What had begun, as a situation of necessity had become the most important friendship Sakura had ever known between herself, her best friend and their two Chinese associates. She missed their days out, their impromptu planning sessions, even the adventures at night; sure they were scary but they made life interesting.

Whereas now… now life was quiet, normal, with little sign of the magic that Sakura had nurtured over two years ago ever appearing. Kero was, in fact, her only active connection to the girl they called Cardcaptor Sakura, unless you counted the occasional visit from a sleepy Yue. Still Tomoeda was safe and at peace, so Sakura had dutifully adjusted to a life without magic and mystery.

It had been relaxing, predictable… dull. Not to mention lonely.

When taking away her magical exploits the world had also seen fit to take away her most newfound magic as well. Love. The love in her heart had been split over miles as Li Syaoran disappeared to Hong Kong for good. Regular correspondence had developed the tentative relationship they had started before a waiting plane, but over the past months even that link had slowed to a stop. It had been long enough to make Sakura worry, both about Syaoran's well being and the well being of their relationship. More than anything, she wanted to see him, just one more time, even if it was just to say goodbye.

And now she wondered, maybe this key necklace, and a few well-chosen words could help her achieve her dream…

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura started at the sound of Tomoyo's questioning voice and the sensation of a comforting hand now holding hers. She looked into her best friend's face and gave her a wistful smile; understanding shone clearly in those lavender eyes.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Sakura merely nodded slowly.

Tomoyo reached over gently and embraced her silent friend. Sakura smiled at the gesture, feeling her heart warm at her friend's concern. That soothing voice rubbed balm onto her aching heart.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. If you wait just a little longer I'm sure Li-kun will return." She pulled away and smiled cheerfully. Sakura couldn't help herself, her lips curved up to mirror Tomoyo's, the sudden cloud of despair dissipating. Tomoyo's smile grew wider and her eyes danced brightly.

"Who knows, if we're lucky, he may even bring some new adventures with him."

An extraordinarily large belch, for such a tiny yellow body, broke the companiable silence and turned both girls heads towards a now empty cake plate.

"Ah Tomoyo please," Kero sighed as he lounged sleepily among the crumbs of his decimated dessert, "Be very careful what you wish for. It just might come true."

* * *

_We all know Sakura isn't great at careful… tune into the next chapter to see what a difference this makes…_

_Thanks again for reading. See you next time._

_Ja._


	4. Chapter 4: Stepping Up

**FAMILY TIES **

_**By JustAkiko**_

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine.

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_Gomen! This chapter is so late because studies etc have crept up on me recently and kept me from the important things in life, like Sakura and Syaoran and fan fic hehe._

_However it's here at last, and to make up for the wait, we finally get the reunion we've all been waiting for! But is it as happy as expected?_

_Shippiness ahoy! _

_Read on, enjoy and please leave a REVIEW! Feedback is my friend :)_

_Ja_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 4**

**Stepping Up **

_Riiiing…. Riiing… rii.._

"Moshi Moshi."

"Meiling?"

"Syaoran? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Er… how are you?"

"I'm… fine… Syaoran, is everything ok?"

"…"

"Syaoran?"

"I'm going to Tomoeda. Tomorrow. Is there anything I can do for you while I'm there?"

"What? You're going back there? You mean to stay? Oh Syaoran how could you…"

"No Meiling…"

"…won't your Mother go insane? But how romantic, to… "

"…Meiling I don't…"

"…I'll miss you so much…"

"… Meiling…"

"… but I understand. Kinomoto-san needs you and you need her too. You know I'm actually quite pleased, I mean you've taken so long to…"

"MEILING!"

"Yes?"

"This isn't permanent. There's just… something I have to do. I'll be back next week."

"…"

"What is it Meiling?"

"But what about Sakura-chan? Is your Mother still angry?"

"No. I'm hoping that after all this is over, she'll be happy for me. For both of us."

"After what is over, Syaoran?"

"… Her price."

* * *

The door slammed closed behind her and Sakura was still pulling on her left shoe, desperately hoping that at least her uniform was straight this morning.

"See you later!" she cried, hopping awkwardly down the front steps of her home, before taking off down the street at a run. '_Damn high school, not allowing roller blades on campus!'_ She had only been at Seijou two weeks and already she'd been 'almost-but-not-quite-late' eight out of the ten days. _"Touya's gonna tease me sooo much for still oversleeping'_ she mused grimly as her feet pounded the tough concrete path she knew so well. This new school routine was going to cost her father a fortune in shoes she could feel it.

Once she was down the street and round the corner, she allowed her mad pace to slow slightly, still keeping up a gentle run to beat the clock. With a deep breath she looked up and smiled at the cherry blossoms swirling around her. She loved it when they were in season, and being herded to school by them each morning. Glancing around, she realised just how much of a beautiful day she was missing in her hurry. The sun was shining warmly as it began to climb through the sky, the air smelled sweet and birds littered the day with snatches of song; it was a perfect spring morning. Maybe she wouldn't be late after all. Concentrating again on her path, Sakura grinned to realise that there, making the image complete, was a Seijou student standing at the far corner of the path, just as she'd seen Yukito-san do every day for so long. It was a morning full of memory… but it was quite a different one that made her pounding feet stumble to a sudden halt.

That bear. Those wings. She could see the golden thread she'd used to embroider the white material glittering brightly in the early morning light. Two button black eyes seemed to wink cheekily at her, urging her to look up into the face of its owner. But Sakura couldn't move. That bear, that _particular_ bear, was supposed to be a million miles away in a whole other country. She couldn't be seeing it now. Unless…

Excitement, and a healthy dose of fear, caught in her throat and stopped her heart for an endless moment, as slowly, so slowly, she dragged her gaze up the arm, past the shoulder to the face now staring directly at her. The uniform wasn't Seijou, and carried no symbol of any school she recognised; the tie was smart but crooked, as though it's owner had fidgeted with it one too many times. Finally her eyes found his. In that instant her heart jumped into her mouth as she let out a small gasp.

"Syaoran…?"

His face barely moved, just a quirk of lips and a glint in those beautiful amber eyes.

"I'm back." He replied simply, and Sakura felt her knees go weak at the honeyed sound of that long lost voice.

"Really…?" She squeaked, her own voice stalling.

Dancing eyes, a flash of teeth.

"Yeah."

She smiled then and took a tentative step towards him then almost cried when he stepped closer too.

"So… I don't have to settle for letters or phone calls anymore?" she asked hesitantly her heart still expecting her to wake up any moment.

His smile was all the answer she needed, but he spoke anyway.

"No Sakura. Not anymore."

The tears did come then, pooling in her eyes and slipping slowly down her glowing cheeks. Unable to hold back, and no longer afraid, all thoughts of school disappeared as she gave a laughing cry and fell into his waiting arms.

"Then we'll be together…" she whispered fervently into his chest, as his arms tightened delightfully around her, "We'll be together forever."

Her smile lit up her ecstatic face and the street around them, burning bright as the morning sunshine.

She never noticed Syaoran's face fall.

* * *

Dusk fell quietly over Tomoeda, as the sun began to slip below the horizon, painting the sky in purple twilight. While its people prepared to rest, a perfect day was coming to an end on the swings of Penguin Park. Sakura smiled, for what felt like the millionth time, as a gentle pressure on her back propelled her towards the sky. But it wasn't the sweet rush of air or the weightlessness of it all that made her heart leap, it was the person pushing her and she willed the swing to descend quicker, just to feel the press of those hands one more time.

He had returned, her most important person and better still her fears of rejection were dashed the minute he'd taken her in his arms. Finally, after two long years apart, he was close enough to touch, to hold, to kiss… Sakura blushed violently at her own thoughts, but her embarrassment melted into a cheerful laugh as Syaoran sent her swinging higher.

"You ok?" she heard him ask, as she returned to earth for another endless moment. Turning her head quickly she just managed to nod a yes, before he swung her again, his own eyes sparkling. It was perfect, just perfect and Sakura still found herself unable to believe the reality of the day they'd just had; but as she was pushed once more towards the shimmering sky she felt her doubts slip away on the cherry scented breeze.

The movie had been nice, the food even better and the ice cream in the park had been the perfect topping to a perfect day. But this was Syaoran's favourite part of the entire evening. Their pilgrimage to the swings, where so many of their previous encounters had taken place, was almost natural. But instead of talking over worries and woes, this time was for fun and Sakura had almost squealed with delight when he'd first begun to swing her. Syaoran's heart had glowed and still did each time he tentatively made contact with her returning body.

There had been awkwardness at first. Meeting her in the street before school had probably not been the smartest of moves. Syaoran had almost kicked himself when the disbelief in Sakura's eyes had almost turned to fear. And yet as she'd fallen into his embrace all thoughts of unease had vanished. They'd walked, or rather raced, to Seijou High shortly after, and both he and Sakura had spent the morning blushing brightly as friends old and new crowded around the re-united couple. No one asked questions, good or bad and the sparkle in Tomoyo's eyes had told Syaoran he'd made the right decision in coming here.

Yet the thought was always there, at the back of his mind, waiting to be revealed and ruin everything.

But Sakura's smile and laughing chatter had swept him away before he'd had time for confessions. They'd raced back to her home, changed, and left immediately for town. Tomoeda hadn't changed much; things just seemed quieter than before. They'd talked about everything and nothing, he'd told her about his school in China; she'd updated him on Tomoyo and their other friends. Even their silences had been filled with excitement when he'd cautiously curled his fingers around hers. Syaoran couldn't help the smile that split his face when she hadn't pulled away. They'd walked like that, hand in hand, to Penguin Park and now Sakura's bell like laughter was heralding the arrival of evening, as a few pale stars began to litter the darkening sky.

Time was running out and not even Sakura's smile could stop Syaoran from realising what he had to do. It was time to ruin their perfect day.

The dusty path scraped beneath Sakura's feet as she finally slowed to a steady stop. Only now did she notice just how late it was getting. She would have to return home soon or her father would worry. '_Still,'_ she mused as she felt Syaoran's hands rest comfortably on her shoulders _'it's not like I have to leave right away.' _She smiled indulgently, closing her eyes and leaning back against his warm frame.

"Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes flew open at the grave whisper of her name. It was then she registered the tension in Syaoran's body, the anxious grip he held her with. Her heart stopped for a brief moment. Was this it? Had she been right all along? Had today just been a lie and Syaoran was about to tell her he had no feelings for her anymore? She felt her throat constrict painfully, too tight to answer him, and forced herself to inhale.

"Hmm?" she finally managed.

Silence was her answer, and if it weren't for his ever tightening grip, she'd have believed Syaoran had left her there, alone, in the dark. The thought shook her from her mental paralysis and she turned her head to look him in the face.

"Syaoran-kun, what is it?"

His eyes made contact with hers for a fleeting second before he dropped his gaze. He was… nervous? Afraid? The all too familiar pout was returning, his face shutting off any emotion, even to her. But in his warm hands, still cupping her shoulders, she found compassion and with it hope. He had something to tell her, but maybe it wasn't as bad as she was expecting.

"Syaoran please. What's wrong?" she pleaded, reaching up to take his hand in her own but he pulled away quickly and Sakura felt her insides quiver. Maybe he really didn't feel the same. Perhaps this perfect day was coming to a terrible end.

The touch of her fingers on his was too much, alongside the guilt already coursing through his blood, and Syaoran pulled away sharply. The moment he did however he regretted it. The fear and pain that flashed through her startled green eyes was enough to make him want to drop to his knees and start apologising right then. But the harsh set of her lips and clenching of her fists was enough to tell him he hadn't lost her yet. She was upset but she was also somewhat angry and she wanted an explanation.

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran took a step towards his most important girl. He saw the relief flash through her eyes, even while she fought to continue looking defiant. That made him smile, just a small curving of his lips as he settled on the swing next to hers and looked out at the empty park.

Cherry blossoms lay thick on the grass and paths, carpeting the area till it appeared to have snowed. The sun was disappearing fast but the sky still glowed with a soft luminescence. At that moment, with Sakura by his side, Syaoran wished more than anything that he didn't have to do this; that he could just stay here in Tomoeda with the cherry blossoms and his own Sakura for the rest of his days.

The pressure of soft fingers, slipping between his own was enough to drag him from his dreaming and back to the present. With a reassuring squeeze of Sakura's hand he took another breath before beginning.

"I can't stay here Sakura."

There. He'd said it. It was done. And if the pressure on his fingers was any indication it had had the effect he'd been expecting.

"What? Why?" Her voice broke the tense silence, pleading for a reasonable explanation. Syaoran tried to look at her, to maybe make her believe it was ok, but couldn't tear his gaze away from his own two feet.

"It's… complicated." He managed finally, "My family, my Mother, they want me to stay in China. I have family… business to deal with."

He sensed Sakura nodding, a disbelieving grimace tainting her beautiful face.

"But… but you can still come visit right?" she asked suddenly, her voice now that hopeful shrill that had gotten them out of so many problems in the past. "I mean school holidays and things, and there's summer and… and anyway school and stuff can't last forever right?"

Syaoran almost laughed at the single-minded surety in her words. But she still didn't know the whole story. With a deep sigh he finally looked up into her face. Her smile was fragile, hesitant, but the determination in her eyes shook his heart.

"You don't understand." He whispered roughly "My family is one of the largest Clan's in China. Being a part of that it… the responsibilities are huge. And.. and they want me to take charge it all when I reach eighteen."

"Then I'll come to you."

Her response was so fast, so definite, that it shocked Syaoran into silence. The passion in her eyes was so intense that for a moment he was ready to throw caution to the wind and stay in Japan no matter what his mother or the Elders said about it. But reality, like a cold wind, brushed away the idea in seconds and suddenly her enthusiasm was too much for him to bear. Shaking his head he turned away from her eager face.

"No. You can't."

"_No. You can't."_

The words were cold and angry and Sakura didn't know where that anger was directed. All she knew was that after returning suddenly into her dull and normal life, Syaoran was telling her that they couldn't see each other again. Ever. Not on weekends or holidays or… ever.

The words hurt, they stung like a wound covered in salt. In a flash all her insecurities returned and she felt tears pool in her eyes.

"Do you hate me that much?" she whispered.

Pain painted Syaoran's face then, and for a moment Sakura was almost pleased. But when he jumped up and fell to his knees before her she felt nothing but sadness and regret. His hands clutched hers painfully as he shook his head, eyes fixed firmly on her own.

"No! No never that. I don't hate you Sakura, I… I love you."

She smiled then despite everything, even as a single tear slipped silently down her cheek.

"I love you too Syaoran." She whispered and her heart leapt at the surprise in his eyes. But this was no time for sentimentality she needed answers. "So why can't I be with you?"

The boy sighed heavily, his head drooping on his shoulders.

"My Mother." He answered finally, "And the Elders."

"What do they have to do with this?" she asked uncertainly. She'd never known much about his family in China, despite asking hundreds of questions in letters and such. Now maybe she was going to find out.

But what she heard made Sakura wish she'd never asked. The honour-bound life Syaoran described himself as part of was not how she saw her future. She didn't want to live by the rules of a Council of Elders; she wanted to live out her future free and happy, as her own parents had. When Syaoran told her of the bad feeling she had incurred in members of his Clan her heart froze. So that was it. It was his family, not Syaoran, who had no love for her. It was they who wanted them kept apart, because of jealousy, pure and simple jealousy.

Well she refused to let ignorance on their part take away her happiness. But when she told Syaoran this he didn't put up the fight she had expected. He seemed hopeless, resigned to their fate and the decision of his family and that worried her. This was not the Syaoran she knew.

"So what do we do?" she asked finally, when his tale was told and he sat once more at her side on the second swing. "Is this a… a goodbye?" It felt as if the words were crushing her very heart as they echoed painfully in the silence between them. She looked towards Syaoran, expecting a despondent shrug, but to her surprise he looked her straight in the eye.

"I didn't want to ask you this. But there is one way."

Sakura's heart leapt as finally, finally, the old Syaoran looked back at her. He had an idea, a plan, they could work together as they always had and beat this like any other enemy. She fought not to squeal as he continued.

"My Mother gave us a choice."

Any hope she'd garnered deflated at the statement. His mother, the woman who had started this whole awful ordeal, had offered them a choice. Somehow Sakura knew she would regret asking. "What?"

"Come back with me and prove yourself to the Li Clan."

Sakura felt her eyes widen incredulously as fear and disbelief vied for supremacy in her mind. And yet despite the madness of the idea, she couldn't refuse. It might be her only chance to keep Syaoran in her life. She couldn't live without him, not for another two years and definitely not forever. She was afraid, terrified, of meeting the very people Syaoran had just told her hated her, but if it meant staying together then… perhaps she could face her fear.

"How do I do that?" she asked quietly, still not ready to commit herself to anything. To her surprise she watched a glimmer of hope flash in the depths of his honey brown eyes as Syaoran replied.

"Show them your magic, your power. They want to see you use the Cards and prove that both they and you are worthy of Clow's heritage."

"But I haven't used my magic in years!" Sakura cried anxiously, "What if I don't remember everything we did, I mean… I was never trained like you Syaoran it was all just luck and trust and the Cards and…" She was rambling, she knew it, but the prospect of putting on a show of her power to people who already doubted her was too much for Sakura. She couldn't gamble her love on an ability she had long since put aside.

Strong hands were suddenly framing her cheeks and when she looked out she found herself just inches away from Syaoran's earnest face. Despite the situation she felt herself blushing, as the tickle of his breath across her cheek made her rambling tongue slow to a stop.

"I can't do this Syaoran." She whispered weakly, lost in his warm amber gaze.

"Yes you can." He insisted, confidence now burning brightly in his eyes. "I know you can. Sakura, please, it's our only chance."

Darkness had almost fully settled over Penguin Park. The gentle breeze was now cold and harsh and the shadows hid the cheerful cherry blossoms from her sight. Sakura felt the warmth of his palms seep into her skin and warm her heart. She was safe, she had Syaoran. Now it was her job to keep it that way.

"Alright." She finally whispered, "I'll go."

'_I just hope,'_ she thought to herself, _'that everything is going to be alright.'_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback if you can..._

_Ja _

_**Extra Notes:** I know I gave Syaoran his Chinese name when his family referenced him, however Meiling always used Syaoran in the anime. So to stay as true to that as I can (and I'm already pushing it hehe) I'm gonna keep that here too. Hope that's sits ok._

_Also, I'm acknowledging that I used the happening froms the final epilogue scene from CLAMP's final manga in the CCS:Master Of The Clow series as part of this chapter. _

_And apologies for the use of page breaks in the text, I'm new to uploading long fics here and haven't yet worked out how to keep asterixs etc on the oage during an upload, to seperate sections instead. If anyone does now please let me know and I'll pay in internet cookies hehe (the chocolatey kind ;) ). I hope to get it sorted out soon._

_Arigatou. _


	5. Chapter 5: A Brotherly Perspective

**FAMILY TIES **

_**By JustAkiko**_

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine.

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_**BIG THANKYOUS **to everyone who left a review! It's great to know people are still reading this and that it's all making sense. Here's the next chapter along with a warning. I'm going to be leaving my fast internet connection at the end of this week (Wooohoo off home for the easter holidays!) so my updates for the two weeks after may be sparce (I have dial up at home... really bad dial up!hoe!) So I'll try and post one more chapter before I leave then update as soon as I can after that._

_Hope you guys keep reading! I love hearing what people think about this so keep those reviews coming!_

_One more note. This chapter was written (mostly) for my dear friend Lis, who is a massive Touya/Yuki fan. Although this fic doesn't really focus on them, when they're around it is implied that they are a romantic couple, so if that bothers anyone, for whatever reason, you may want to skip this chapter. No smut or all out yaoi, just a little **shonen-ai**. After all the rating's only K! hehe_

_And so with that, lets get on with the show! Read and enjoy!_

_Ooo and **REVIEW!**!_

_Hugs_

_Ja_

* * *

** CHAPTER 5  
**

**A Brotherly Perspective**

It was decided, Spring Break was officially a work free zone for both him and Touya no matter what. Having worked up enough money to survive on savings for a good few months, Yukito had insisted that they both take a break from endless part-time jobs, to finally spend some time with family and friends. And of course each other. In fact, as far as Yukito was concerned the time wouldn't be a total loss if they spent it all in their rather comfortable bedroom, trying out all the…

The clatter of yet another pan almost shattering from impact with the stove woke Yukito sharply from his daydreaming, and sent his worried gaze towards the kitchen where his partner was currently making dinner.

"To-ya will you calm down. It's not that bad." He called "Or at least let me do the cooking before you break something in there."

A frustrated sigh was the only response he got, followed by an indignant snort and the thump of another pot. Yukito smiled, then fought not to laugh, at his boyfriend's rabid behaviour. He couldn't help it; To-ya was just too… too …cute when he fell into his sister complex.

"You know he's not going to steal her away from you. Sakura-chan is perfectly happy, you need to trust her."

Another irritated growl, this time followed by actual words.

"I do trust her. It's that brat I don't trust."

Yukito got wearily to his feet and moved swiftly into the next room, to find his man stirring violently at some poor defenceless stew inside a large cooking pot. With the clattering of Touya's spoon and the sweat beading on his perfect temple, Yukito felt increasingly sorry for the pot as well.

"Give him a break." He replied finally, his voice firm but calming, "He makes Sakura-chan very happy. Even you must see that."

Touya's manic stirring stopped abruptly and Yukito panicked, wondering if perhaps he'd pushed too far. He tensed further when the angry storm by the cooker turned to face him but one look in those deep brown eyes and Yukito forgot any worries he'd had. The tenderness and despair he found there were akin to that of a child who'd broken their mother's vase and had just been caught red-handed. Yukito smiled softly and waited patiently as Touya scratched awkwardly at his head before walking slowly over to where he stood. Before he could react however, Touya was reaching out and pulling him firmly into his chest, holding him in a silent embrace while his body slowly released the tension it had been harbouring.

"I know he makes her happy," he finally mumbled into Yukito's soft silver hair, "But that means he has the ability to hurt her too. You've seen how quiet she's been these past months Yuki, she cares for him so much. I just don't want her heart broken."

Yukito smiled into his partner's chest, delighting in the warmth and the rare pleasure of Touya admitting his inner feelings.

"I think Li-kun feels the same way To-ya." He muttered quietly, running soothing hands over a broad back and shoulders. "He'll take good care of her. He would never hurt Sakura-chan willingly."

Touya stiffened slightly.

"I know that," he hissed sharply, "But sometimes will has nothing to do with it. I don't need my old abilities to know that life isn't gonna be easy for those two. And sometimes…" he paused again arms tightening subconsciously around his lover "Sometimes, destiny will break your heart for you."

Yukito felt the sigh ripple through his own chest and for a brief moment nursed a pang of fear and jealousy in his heart. But he pushed it aside firmly as he pulled back from Touya's embrace and stared up into his handsome face.

"You mean like you and Mizuki-san?" he whispered, never dropping his gaze. He watched his partner's expression tighten reflexively at the name before his eyes flared and he exclaimed,

"No! Yuki, I didn't… you know I didn't…"

Yukito laughed kindly and pressed his lips briefly to Touya's, silencing his apologetic ramblings.

"I know you didn't." he smiled warmly, when Touya finally relaxed "I just mean that I understand how…out of control you can be in situations like this. After all, I never actually planned on falling in love with you."

His heart glowed then as Touya smiled for the first time since he'd come home, before leaning down to share another kiss. As they broke apart Yukito could feel the reduced tension in Touya's frame, but still worried over his frowning face. He laid his head comfortingly on the taller man's chest.

"Sakura-chan will be fine. With or without Li-kun, she still has you."

He sensed more than saw Touya's answering grin.

"I do not have a sister complex." He growled playfully. Yukito just held him tighter.

"Whatever you say To-ya. Whatever you say."

* * *

_Well this was a short one! Sorry about that, but I wanted to keep the T/Y stuff seperate... you'll see why later.. muwhaha! > _

_Although this seems a little off plot I wanted to give the story a little more or a rounded, full feeling... and trust me it'll all become clear soon enough! _

_ That, and when your best friend and beta reader is yaoi mad, you have to keep her sweet ;)_

_Okay, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter up at the end of the week! Ja x x _


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Your Match

**FAMILY TIES  
**

_**By JustAkiko**_

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine.

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_Well, since last chappy was a quick one, this update has been a lot easier coming. Things start to heat up so all those waiting for the sparks to fly, don't worry it's all about to start!_

_Enjoy! And I'd love to see a few more **reviews** from people. If only to know where there could be improvements or what bit you liked best. Thankies muchly x x x_

_So on with the story! _

_Ja_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Meet You Match  
**

The sleek black car wound its way gracefully through quiet, picturesque roads and for a moment Sakura couldn't believe she was in the same city. Hong Kong had been a hustle and bustle of noise and colour and people since the moment she had stepped off the aeroplane; a tiny Japanese flower in the midst of a new and frightening jungle. She'd been excited of course, almost squealing with excitement as she stared wide-eyed at the new world surrounding her, but within moments she'd been herded between airports and ferry ports before being packed into the expensive vehicle she was now travelling in. Now the noise of the city streets had disappeared behind tinted glass and the heat was staved by a cool leather interior. Scenery that had long been an endless dirty snake of traffic had been replaced by buildings and streets not unlike those of Tomoeda. The trees and parks they passed were lush and green, the air clean and the few pedestrians seemed friendly and relaxed as they went about their business. It was as if they'd passed into another world, and Sakura simply couldn't believe it.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"

Her head turned back inside the car quickly, to look at her best friend sitting in the seat beside her. Sakura smiled brightly and nodded to Tomoyo, thinking once again just how glad she was her friend was accompanying her on this trip. Not only was it the only way of convincing her father to allow her to travel alone to Syaoran's home, but Tomoyo was also a friendly face in a place where she expected to meet few. Her support was going to be vital, Sakura could feel it; thankfully Tomoyo had felt the same.

Of course it had taken a while to convince her friend that she provided enough support without needing to bring an entire wardrobe of costumes and accessories. When Tomoyo had heard that Sakura would once more be calling upon her friends the Cards, she was intent on designing a whole new collection of outfits just for the occasion; only luggage limits and desperate pleading had finally limited her to just the usual video camera and inexhaustible supply of batteries and tapes.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hoe?"

Sakura jumped at Tomoyo's second shout before realising she'd once again drifted into her thoughts outside the window. With an apologetic smile she turned fully towards her friend.

"Gomen ne Tomo…ahh!" she shrieked as a camera lens almost poked her in the eye. The dark haired camerawoman shuffled back apologetically, but continued to watch her best friend through the video camera itself.

"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan, but I wanted to begin this film as soon as possible. _Cardcaptor Sakura's Hong Kong Exploits! It's _going to make a wonderful film!" she sighed blissfully, as Sakura felt a blush creep into both cheeks. For the first time she was grateful that Syaoran was seated in the front of the car, away from the two of them.

"Tomoyo-chan…" she began to protest but was cut off sharply.

"Now tell me Sakura-chan, how do you feel? Are you nervous?"

The question gave Sakura pause and her embarrassment disappeared as she finally faced thoughts that so far she'd been doing a good job at ignoring. The beauty outside her window was forgotten as the fear of what awaited her came rushing back.

"I suppose." She whispered finally, "I'm worried that they won't give me a chance to prove myself."

Tomoyo smiled quietly, noticing her friend's sudden mood change, and lowered the camera to her lap. Sakura noticed the small red record light was still blinking, but was grateful when her friend ignored it and reached out to take her hand.

"You'll be fine Sakura-chan. Some families are just more old fashioned than others. I'm sure Li-kun's mother will like you."

Sakura grinned crookedly. "Not now that I have their precious Clow Cards. They all think of me as some sort of thief. It wasn't even my choice! It's all Kero-chan's fault."

The small Sun Guardian had been left at home, despite being anxious to accompany them to Hong Kong. Though Sakura would have been grateful for the extra support, the last thing she wanted was someone as brash as Kero causing her even more trouble. She seemed capable enough of that on her own with these people.

"But you were the chosen one Sakura-chan," Tomoyo broke in reasonably "And they have to accept that."

Sakura nodded but she wasn't convinced. As silence settled around them both she felt nerves begin to tingle once more across her whole body. Her fingers reached instinctively for the key at her throat and she found herself once again wishing she had Syaoran on her other side, calm and encouraging. But he'd been distant ever since they'd joined him in Hong Kong on today the first day of their Spring Break, and she didn't think she could handle yet another grave face.

"What do you think they'll ask you to do?" Tomoyo asked quietly breaking the heavy stillness, her own voice sounding somewhat nervous now. Sakura thought for a moment before shrugging uneasily.

"I don't know." She admitted simply. "Syaoran-kun didn't say. Hopefully something simple."

She looked over at her dark haired friend and felt her stomach warm as Tomoyo gave her a rich encouraging smile.

"Whatever it is, I know you can do it Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded gratefully, returning her friend's smile.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan." She replied, "I'm sure it'll all be…"

"We're here."

Syaoran's voice cut through the conversation like a knife. It was all he'd really said to her since they'd arrived in China and his words were sharp and emotionless. Sakura didn't like him this withdrawn, not after almost two months apart while she finished term. But she tried not worry about it; she recognised the tension in his frame as the same nerves that now made her hands clasp tightly in her lap. She would get a proper welcome later. Still she'd have given anything for an encouraging smile now. Instead, his only reassurance was a sharp nod and a meaningful glare. It was the uneasiness in his eyes that made Sakura shiver. She squeezed Tomoyo's hand, taking strength from her friend's warm grip.

_Showtime_.

* * *

The huge wooden door was as ornate and intimidating as everything else they'd seen in the Li household so far. In fairness they hadn't seen a great deal, since the weary travellers had been immediately ordered to the dining room upon arrival; and that suited Sakura whose stomach had just started to growl rather uncomfortably. Now however, standing timidly before the forbidding looking door, peering cautiously through an evil looking keyhole, her nerves were quickly devouring her rampant appetite. 

"It's empty." She whispered softly "Should we go in?"

A strong hand on her shoulder sent the inquisitive girl flying a foot in the air, a terrified squeak falling from her lips.

"Hoe!"

When she landed, Syaoran's gentle eyes were staring back at her in confusion, while Tomoyo giggled silently behind him. Sakura blushed crimson as she gave a great sigh; she'd almost forgotten that she wasn't alone in this monster of a house and the reminder, though surprising was a actually relief. Syaoran's face was calm and encouraging and that lifted her spirits somewhat. He even gave her a small smile, his first all day, and she returned it readily.

"We can go in. She'll be making an entrance soon enough."

"Hoe?"

Syaoran ignored her questioning look and moved his hand to the gilt doorknob, turning it smoothly and opening the way into the room beyond. Sakura gave a despairing glance to her best friend, but Tomoyo simply smiled excitedly and gave her a quick thumbs up from behind the lens of her camera.

"That will have to disappear Daidouji-san." Syaoran's voice carried out into the corridor "My Mother won't appreciate being filmed."

Tomoyo frowned in disappointment but quickly complied, packing her camera neatly away in the bag at her side. Sakura however felt her face droop as the already fearful image of Syaoran's mother, in her overactive imagination, grew horns and a few extra teeth.

Clutching Tomoyo's hand for support, she finally moved into the elegant dining room. Syaoran was standing motionless at the end of a long black table, surrounded by eight tall uncomfortable looking chairs. His gaze was focused inward, his eyes suddenly clouded with thought and Sakura felt her heart squeeze as the three waited in silence for the host to arrive.

It wasn't long before the chatter of feminine voices and the clatter of slippered feet echoed through the open doorway. Sakura's heart jumped to her throat as she quickly turned to look at Syaoran. But his reaction calmed her slightly as it was obvious from his posture this was not his mother approaching and she turned back to the doorway with renewed curiosity.

Seconds later four tall young women with bright ginger hair and sparkling eyes swept into the room. Their casual chatter quickly evaporated and silence reigned for an endless moment, as they came face to face, each party examining the other. Finally the heavy tension was shattered by piercing girlish squeals.

"Xiao Lang!"

The four newcomers sprang to life, throwing themselves at the cowering youth, who almost crumpled under the weight of bodies. Sakura and Tomoyo quickly leapt out of reach and watched in amazement as the rough and tough Syaoran was kissed, cuddled, squeezed and pinched to within an inch of his young life.

"Syao-chan!"

"Baby brother!"

"You're back!"

"We missed you sooo much!"

A mess of chestnut hair finally pulled away from the melee and escaped to Sakura's side.

"Oh please, Sheifa, I've only been gone a week. You know I was picking up Sakura-chan."

At the mention of her name, the Japanese girl blanched as four pairs of eyes immediately locked on to her trembling form. To her surprise and discomfort the warmth and welcome they'd bestowed upon their brother had disappeared, replaced by a cold suspicion in their intense gaze.

Delicate fingers suddenly squeezed her own, breaking through her panic. Turning to Tomoyo she caught her friends meaningful gaze and felt her brain finally react. She mimicked her dark haired friend and bowed politely towards the four young women, then listened as Tomoyo spoke out confidently.

"Konbanwa. I am Daidouji Tomoyo and this is Kinomoto Sakura. Thank you for having us to stay."

Sakura smiled awkwardly, but their efforts seemed wasted on the older girls who remained stony faced and silent. It was Syaoran who finally stepped forward and broke the uncomfortable stand off.

"Sakura-chan, Daidouji-san, these are my older sisters: Li Fanran, Li Feimei, Li Fuutie and Li Sheifa."

As he introduced each girl Sakura received a small bow in response. She stared wide-eyed at the infamous Li siblings. So these were the girls Meiling had spent so many hours talking about. She'd never imagined them to be so… intimidating.

The first, and she assumed eldest, had short ginger hair and soft brown eyes. She seemed the most relaxed of the group and her face held more curiosity than distrust.

Next came a tall girl with scraped back hair and blank blue eyes. She wore the same expression that Syaoran had sported when he'd first walked into her life, but although that had changed between them, Sakura felt certain that this girl would always look at her that way; like a hawk sizing up its prey.

The third sister exuded a much more feminine air, her grass green eyes sparkling and her long hair tied up in an elaborate clip. Sakura shivered at the calculating look she received as the girl glared down her nose at her, perfectly manicured nails clicking menacingly.

Finally there was the fourth and obviously youngest sister. Although she was still some years older than Sakura, the Cardcaptor sensed an aura so passionate and erratic that it mirrored that of a child, constantly poised on an emotional knife-edge. Her sky blue eyes were the fiercest of all and Sakura fought to avoid the angry glare.

Another squeeze on her fingers told Sakura that her staring was bordering on impolite and she quickly lowered her eyes to relearn the intricacies of her shoelaces. After more awkward silence she eventually heard Syaoran strike up some sort of small talk with his sisters, until abruptly the mindless chatter ceased.

"She's coming." Announced the eldest sister, Fanran.

Sakura felt her heart sink even further towards the floor; if the sisters were here then that left only one person for the table. She glanced desperately towards Syaoran hoping for a helpful word or reassuring smile, but he'd already disappeared from her side and stood stiffly by the chair at the foot of the table: a solider awaiting his captain.

With a shuddering sigh and a small smile from Tomoyo, Sakura picked up her leaden feet and forced herself to take her own place at the family table. With only two spaces left open, each one between two sisters, she headed silently to the seat between Fanran and Sheifa, her hand already missing Tomoyo's comforting grip.

Her mind was racing. What would this mother look like? Would she really have horns and mouth full of sharp pointy teeth? Would she even speak to her? Did she hate her as much as the sisters seemed to? Syaoran was no help she realised, as she watched him stare blankly ahead of him, eyes revealing nothing to anyone, not even her. In that moment Sakura felt as if the room were empty and she waited alone to face the dragon.

A soft swish of fabric brought her crashing out of her reverie and Sakura's eyes shot to the open door. She heard Tomoyo's gasp pierce the silence, ignoring the same sound spilling from her own lips.

There, silhouetted in the doorway, stood Li Yelan.

Syaoran felt the familiar tingling up his spine as he sensed his mother's presence in the doorway behind him. He could picture her perfectly: long, black hair wrenched away from a porcelain face in a severe ponytail, enough to match her elegant stature and harsh personality. Her dark eyes would appear empty, but even now he could feel the burn of her calculating gaze crawl over each one of them, coming to rest on the two foreign agents at their family table.

Poor Sakura. Being thrust into all of this pomp and ceremony after such an abrupt arrival had to be messing with her beautiful head. He could already see, in the periphery of his vision, the frantic looks she was sending his way and the wide-eyed amazement that was her reaction to his mother's entrance. His fingers itched to take hold of her, to let her know he'd missed her and that everything would be okay, but he didn't. This was his mother's game and his family's rules. If they had any chance of winning he had to play fair. So Li Syaoran remained completely still, the perfect son of a perfect family; he just prayed his friends would join him in the charade until they could all be alone and he could explain.

"You may be seated."

The smooth words shook Syaoran from his thoughts and he was startled to find his mother already waiting at the opposite head of the table. The glint in her eye was almost predatory as she registered his snap back to concentration but Syaoran ignored it, forcing himself to focus on the wall beside her. With a polite bow he took his seat, bracing himself for an unpleasant evening.

To his surprise, Sakura and Tomoyo had correctly remained standing, along with his mother, awaiting her personal invitation to take their seats. It seemed they caught on faster than he'd expected. Syaoran smiled.

"Err… thank you for inviting us to your home. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, and this is my friend Daidouji Tomoyo."

Sakura's soft voice echoed loudly in the silent room and Syaoran almost laughed at his sisters' shocked expressions. In all his sixteen years he'd never seen anyone actually _begin_ a conversation with Li Yelan; her whole demeanour was enough to strike fear and silence in the strongest of men and yet here was a girl younger than them all, taking her life in her hands and opening her mouth first.

He was pleased; Sakura's natural innocence had often proved her saving grace and, as the two Japanese girls bowed, he smirked to see the surprised look on his mother's face. She regained her composure quickly however, returning the gesture with her usual effortless grace.

"You are most welcome. I am Li Yelan. Xiao Lang's mother and Head of the Li Clan. You have already met my daughters?"

Syaoran felt his anger rekindle slightly at the mention of his four, usually wonderful, sisters. Whatever had gotten into them tonight, he didn't like it. Their cold, unreasonable behaviour worried him more than the prospect of dinner.

"Please, both of you, be seated."

The hushed scrape of chairs announced the completion of their dining party and Syaoran watched cautiously as Sakura perched uncomfortably in her huge seat, face flushed and eyes still darting around the room anxiously. Finally he forced his gaze away as his mother began to speak.

"Before we come to the business of this evening and your visit here," Her eyes settled on Sakura who pressed herself even further into the solid wood of her seat, "I thought a meal would be in order. After all, you must be famished after your journey."

Syaoran felt himself nod automatically, even though his mother's gaze was fixed firmly on his flustered girlfriend.

"And we are all in for a special treat." She continued, "I have ordered in new catering staff to accommodate for our Japanese guests tastes. I hope you both enjoy."

The surprise and wonder in the young girls' eyes made Syaoran shiver as he watched a thin smile paint his mother's lips. He knew that all this special treatment was nothing but a show, her way of keeping Sakura and himself off guard. He hated his mother's manipulative tricks. And even more he hated that he could now see them for what they were. But even worse he hated seeing the ignorance around him as every new stranger was taken in by that smooth voice and serene smile. The smug looks on his sisters' faces and the triumphant gleam in Yelan's eye were enough to kill his appetite.

As if on cue, the door leading from the kitchen passage opened and their first course brought in to be served. But it wasn't the thought of food that made Syaoran's stomach suddenly lurch as he struggled to stop himself from crying out in disbelief. Those angry eyes, that silver hair. It couldn't be!

It was!

Walking through the small side door into the torturous dining room came a vision that sent Sakura reeling. She didn't understand how or why but there, carrying some sort of starter on large silver trays, was none other than her big brother Touya and Yukito-san. They were dressed the same as the other two servers, in expensive black trousers and a pristine white shirt with the traditional high neck, but there was no doubting that cheerful smile or the pointed glare Touya was sending her way. Sakura's heart leap, she wasn't alone anymore; her brothers were there to help her! Everything was going to be all right.

An ecstatic smile split her face and a bright _'Onii-chan!'_ was on the tip of her tongue, when three pairs of anxious eyes suddenly battered her from all sides. Touya, Tomoyo and Syaoran were all glaring quickly her way, warning in their gaze. It happened for just a moment but Sakura read the message loud and clear and she clamped her mouth shut staring pointedly at her plate, desperately suppressing the excitement bursting in her chest.

Within moments the four waiters had left and they ate in silence, the four sisters occasionally questioning Syaoran about his trip. Each time a new course was served Sakura forced her eyes towards the table, praying her expression remained neutral, even though inside she was dancing. Finally the last course had been consumed and Sakura found the strength to bring her eyes up to look around the table. All eyes were turned back at her, as if waiting for her to speak. A shiver ran through her as she finally looked towards the head of the table and into large waiting eyes.

"A-a-arigatou gozaimasu." She whispered as politely as she could.

Yelan didn't seem to react, her eyes simply continued to burn a hole right through Sakura's confidence. The silence was becoming chocking until cold words broke the quiet.

"You know why you were asked here."

It wasn't a question and Sakura sank down further in her seat. It was the topic she'd been dreading all night but she forced her auburn head to nod in a silent affirmative.

Yelan continued immediately "You, Kinomoto Sakura, are the new Mistress of the Clow Cards. So much so that they are now in fact, Sakura Cards." She said the words as if talking about something dirty. "You must understand therefore that the Li Clan, the rightful heirs and protectors of Clow Reed's magic, need to guarantee that you will guard that power sufficiently. After all, we cannot have a little girl ruining a whole legacy of magics."

The forbidding woman rose to her feet and Sakura shuddered as she noticed again just how tall and powerful this woman was. Her aura was flashing brightly on Sakura's senses and she sensed not only the tension but also the determination in the older woman's heart. Yelan continued, a judge passing sentence.

"We have no choice but to test you and this… new magic. You will be asked over the next month to participate in various challenges, to show myself and the Elders the extent and control of your power. We ask only that you follow instructions and fight fairly, only then -when the final task is completed successfully- will we accept your claim over our blood heritage."

The speech was hard and cruel and Sakura felt each word chipping away at her quivering resolve. Tests. Proof. Blood heritage. The way Yelan described things was enough to make her feel like the thief they believed she was. Her nerve was slipping and for a moment Sakura was ready to run from the room and never look back.

It was then she felt a warm pressure in her lap. The small case holding the Sakura Cards rested patiently there and through the thin material of her skirt the Cardcaptor could feel the support and love of her fifty-three friends pressing against her skin. That's right; the Cards liked her, they wanted her; had chosen _her_ as their Mistress not some Li. Clow's descendant or not she had been the one they came to and she wasn't about to run away from that.

With renewed confidence Sakura brought her eyes to meet Yelan's. Gathering all her strength, she replied without stuttering.

"Very well. I promise to try my best."

Yelan's expression flickered briefly, but Sakura couldn't read the change. Her eyes as well as her aura suddenly went dead and it took Sakura a few moments to realise the woman was blocking them from her. Seconds later Sakura felt her heart leap as Yelan nodded briefly before stepping away from the table.

"Very good Kinomoto-san I hope you do, because know this: there are ways and means of stripping the Cards of their magic _and_ memory, and if you prove unworthy the Clan will waste no time in breaking your hold on them and taking back what is rightfully ours."

Cold and threatening, the words left a parting shot more brutal than anything the woman had said till then. Sakura's heart clenched and she almost cried out at the thought of losing her beloved cards. But she had no time to respond because Yelan was already standing in the doorway, her back turned, ready to depart.

"The first task will be tomorrow evening. You will be collected from your room when it is necessary. Girls, please take our two young guests there now. Xiao Lang, come with me."

The orders were given and as soon as Yelan's regal form disappeared from sight the Li children sprang into action. Syaoran had left immediately, close on his mother's heels, without looking back. Sakura felt the loss of his presence and stared despairingly at Tomoyo. Her friend smiled encouragingly as they rose quickly to their feet along with the remaining sisters.

"If you'll follow us." Fanran instructed.

Without a word the sisters bracketed the girls on both sides and moved as a unit out of the room and down the corridor, in the opposite direction to the one taken by Yelan. Out in the passage, Sakura stole a brief glance behind her. Her heart jumped as she saw Syaoran standing silently, his hand on the doorknob to another room, but his eyes fixed firmly on hers. His aura suddenly flared and Sakura felt reassuring warmth fill her heart. She smiled quickly but he didn't return it, instead he disappeared into the dark room. Sakura turned back and sighed. A long passage and a small flight of stairs lay ahead.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" muttered Feimei quietly.

"_She_'s the Card Mistress!"

"Ow! Hey Fuutie stop squealing in my ear."

"Sorry. But… I mean… Well I just don't believe it! Her?"

"She's so scrawny."

"You're one to talk Sheifa."

The youngest sister rounded indignantly on Fuutie.

"Hey, what do you mean, she's a lot younger than me!"

"I just can't believe she beat Xiao Lang. _Our _Xiao Lang!."

Feimei's voice was an amazed whisper.

"Yeah," replied Fuutie, "Even you couldn't do that most of the time right?"

"Exactly."

"So how did she manage to pass the Judgement and not him?"

"I don't know Sheifa, but I can't wait to find out." The glow in Feimei's eyes was almost menacing.

"Oooo hey, maybe she bewitched him!" Fuutie's screeched suddenly "Perhaps she put a love spell on our poor baby…"

Feimei snorted.

"Oh come on Fuutie, even _you_ know that's not possible."

The girls laughed, but Sheifa looked thoughtful.

"I don't even think she'd need it. Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"What?" "What!"

Sheifa stared wide-eyed at her two gaping sisters, her voice utterly incredulous.

"You mean both of you missed it?"

"What?" "Yeah spill it Squirt."

The younger girl glared at her elder siblings, but the need to gossip overruled her stubbornness.

"In the corridor earlier, his eyes, when he looked at the Kinomoto girl; they were all glassy and… and fierce. He was nervous, worried about her. And when does Xiao Lang ever worry about anyone?"

"You don't mean he lov…"

"No! No way!" Feimei's angry shout took all the sisters by surprise, "Xiao would never fall for such an…inferior girl. He has rank and taste. He has a position to think about."

"What about his heart?" All eyes turned to the eldest of the siblings, meeting Fanran's level gaze. Her voice was calm and unemotional. Finally Feimei huffed a brash reply.

"_Our_ Xiao isn't like that."

The elder sister remained silent, seemingly disappearing from the conversation as quickly as she and joined.

"Fanran has a point though Fei." Fuutie finally said, breaking the tense silence, "He seemed wired, tense…"

"…Yeah, and it wasn't just me who noticed."

"What are you talking about Squirt?"

Sheifa shifted uncomfortably under her sibling's penetrating gaze.

"Mother. She noticed too. I could tell."

The young girl settled a hesitant grin on Feimei, whose eyes were now dark and she remained silent.

"So what do you make of her big sis?" Fuutie's light voice cut in as all eyes turned back towards their oldest sibling.

"Fanran?"

Deep brown eyes blinked slowly, thoughtfully.

"We need to go. It's time to pick up Meiling from the train station."

* * *

_And when morning comes, the games begin!_

_Thanks for reading. Don't forget to_** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:o)**

_Ja _


	7. Chapter 7: An Unfair Fight

**FAMILY TIES  
**

_**By JustAkiko**_

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine.

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_Phew! I've finally returned to to my fast broadband connection at Uni and man does it feel good! I hope waiting a couple of weeks hasn't put you guys off but has maybe built up a little anticipation because... here it is! The **First Challenge for our Card Mistress**. In apology for such a long gap between chapters this one is slightly longer than the rest, I hope it will suffice. And there's a nice bit of S/S lemon thrown in there for all those who are missing it (like me! squee!)_

_Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know how people find the story/characters etc and where people maybe think this is leading... hehe So **REVIEW!**  
_

_Once again thanks for reading and keeping up with this tale... hopefully the wait will pay off now._

_Hugs_

_Ja _

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 7**

**An Unfair Fight **

Breakfast arrived much too soon for Sakura's liking; she was sure that after tossing and turning all night, she'd only just closed her eyes when a sharp knock on the door summoned both her and Tomoyo to the breakfast room.

They had dressed quickly, talking little in words, but their eyes communicating nervous thoughts rapidly between them. Sakura felt her fears come creeping back in earnest as she gazed blankly at their still unpacked luggage. All she could see was Syaoran's hard, determined face as he disappeared the night before. She hadn't seen or heard anything of him since they'd been marched to this room after that hellish dinner and she was desperate now for his reassuring presence.

Tomoyo's gentle nudge woke her from her musings and Sakura noticed that their door was open and one of the household's many servants was waiting patiently at the threshold.

"It's time to go Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded mutely and clutched her friend's hand as they stepped out into the empty corridor, following the rapidly departing maid. The house was filled with the thin light of morning and Sakura could already feel the heat of the coming day flushing her cheeks. Or was that just her nerves? She wasn't sure.

They followed the young maid to a large door like all the others they'd seen so far. However when opened it revealed a much smaller, more homely looking room than they had both expected. A square table sat in the centre of the plain wooden floor, surrounded by four ordinary dining chairs. It was covered in a simple white cloth and atop the small surface was an impressive spread of both Japanese and Chinese breakfast foods. Four empty plates waited patiently to be filled before each empty seat.

"Please enjoy." The maid announced softly, her voice smooth and polite, before stepping back out of the room and closing the door, leaving the two girls alone with their breakfast.

Tomoyo was first to snap out of their appreciative silence.

"Well, this is more pleasant, ne Sakura-chan?"

Sakura walked slowly towards the table, marvelling at the impressive spread and the pretty simplicity of the new room. It was certainly less intimidating than the grand dining room in which they'd eaten last night, with a much friendlier atmosphere and the most delicious smells coming from the stacked table.

"Mm." She replied finally "Much nicer."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement and reached confidently to pull out a chair. Sakura, noticing her actions, cast a panicked glance around and cried out.

"No Tomoyo-chan! Perhaps we have to wait, you know, like last night."

"There's no need, my Mother won't be joining us."

The low voice carried easily across the bright airy room and Sakura felt her heart skip as she turned sharply. In front of the door, a small smile on his face, was Syaoran, looking much more relaxed than he had done the night before. The dark circles under his eyes indicated he'd only slept about as much as she had but the warmth in his amber gaze was enough to send Sakura flying into his arms. She restrained herself however, wary of their foreign surroundings and Tomoyo's ever-present camera, instead simply returning his smile.

"Ohayao gozaimasu." She said quietly, suddenly shy under his intense eyes. She heard Tomoyo's soft giggle behind her but ignored it, focusing on the boy now walking towards her.

"Ohayao." He was close enough to touch now and Sakura was sure she heard the snap of a camera case. "Did you sleep well?"

_Of course I didn't, you're mother gave me nightmares!_

"Hai. Arigatou."

The sympathetic glint in his deep eyes was enough to tell her he didn't believe her one bit but his weary smile gave her his understanding and Sakura felt her blush brighten as he squeezed her fingers for a brief moment.

"Ohayao Daidouji-san. It's a little early for that ne?"

Reluctantly, Sakura pulled her gaze from Syaoran and turned back to the table and her waiting friend. She'd been right, the ebony haired girl stood, waiting expectantly, with video camera in hand and an innocent smile on her face.

"The early bird always catches the worm, ne Li-kun? And I'm always ready to capture Sakura-chan's sweetest moments."

Sakura sighed at her friend drifting off into her usual daze, and finally took a seat at the table between both her friends.

"Can we?" Sakura asked politely, her hands already gripping her plate in anticipation; now Syaoran was here, she felt herself relax and the smell of food was finally penetrating her nerves and awakening her long lost appetite.

He nodded.

"Itadakimasu!"

Breakfast was a quiet affair with little talk and much eating. Once her raging appetite was sated Sakura noticed the gaze of both her companion flickering nervously around the table once again. Soon the silence had become uncomfortable and she forced herself to as the question they were all thinking.

"So… what does your Mother want me to do, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran winced at the question and the definitive click of a camera being turned off only served to increase Sakura's fears. Tomoyo was waiting silently, an unusually grave look on her face, as Syaoran seemed to sort through his thoughts. Finally he answered.

"They'll collect you from your room this evening and take you to the Arena where they'll hold the challenge. My Mother wouldn't say much, but she did say you should dress comfortably and…"

Sakura held her breath waiting for him to finish, but his lips remained closed and he refused to meet her anxious gaze. Eventually she whispered "What?"

His eyes met hers briefly before skittering away again. His voice was hard as he finished,

"And you must leave the Cards and your Key behind."

Sakura was sure her heart stopped.

"B-but, but this is a test of my magic i-isn't it? How can I show them my power without…"

"That's all she told me." Syaoran cut her off quickly, "I can't tell you any more than I know."

Silence covered them all as the conversation was abruptly closed and Sakura's mind filled with hundreds of pointless questions about the task ahead. Questions she knew no-one in the room could answer. After what seemed an eternity, Tomoyo's warm tones broke through the tension.

"Don't worry about the Cards, you'll always have your power Sakura-chan, even without them at your side. You have your invincible spell, ne?"

Sakura smiled weakly at her best friend, who beamed encouragingly back. No one could disagree with Tomoyo for long and finally she found her own bright smile had slipped unnoticed onto her face.

"You're right Tomoyo-chan. I _know_ that everything will be all right. Ne Syaoran-kun?"

She reached out with tentative fingers and pressed them comfortingly over his. His aura flared briefly in response and she was pleased to see a small smile form on his lips. Eventually he looked up and met her gaze, those intense amber eyes flashing once more.

"Right."

Sakura squeezed his hand gratefully and for the second time that morning she felt her spirits lift with his warm smile.

"Then it's settled." Tomoyo continued, her voice bright and eager once more. "So how about that tour you promised us Li-kun? I'd love to film such a beautiful home in daylight."

* * *

Darkness. 

Heat.

A sickly sweet smoke billowing all around.

_Who am I?_

Cradled by a hard slab of marble the tool rested peacefully, absorbing the last of the magic.

_Why am I here?_

Words were murmured from languages long dead, as sorcerers long lived applied their final touches.

A blank mind. A lust to kill. Base instinct was theirs to control and they would use it to take down one of their own.

_Stop!_

A child.

Their superior.

The Card Mistress.

"It is finished."

* * *

Evening had fallen without much warning, giving Sakura little time to prepare for her challenge. The Sakura Cards were locked safely away in a drawer by the side of her bed. Tomoyo held on to the Key and by the time they were ready to leave for the Arena the Card Mistress was ready to do just about anything to take it from her. 

Tomoyo however seemed unaffected by her predatory gaze, and had instead crooned over the girl now encased in a soft shell of the finest pink silks. Emerald eyes had widened into saucers when Tomoyo proudly revealed the _'extra-suitcase-she-must-have-brought-by mistake'_ that just _happened_ to contain a whole new wardrobe of costumes for the Hong Kong trip. Within moments, the ebony-haired girl had had her kitted out in full Chinese fighting robes, not unlike those she'd seen Meiling wear in the past; But instead of the stark black, white and red, she was wrapped head to foot in a warm pink, with a red silk lining, embroidered pale pink cherry blossoms and a large golden star adorning the chest.

As she stared at her reflection in the huge gilt mirror Sakura now felt, to her surprise, a small smile grace her face. Okay, so Tomoyo's little hobby could be frustrating at times, but there was no doubting she was talented at it. And thanks to her great skill Sakura now looked much more capable for battle than she would ever feel, the lightweight cloth moving gracefully with her every movement. It took her back to her Card catching days and remembering her accomplishments then made her wonder whether she could in fact make it out of this with a smile. Perhaps she had a little of that old luck left.

A heavy knock on the door announced the beginning of her trails and Sakura watched helplessly as Tomoyo opened the door. To her surprise she saw Syaoran, also dressed in smart Chinese robes of darkest red, waiting to escort them. Her heart fluttered as he smiled wanly at her, part of her idly wondering if Tomoyo had had another suitcase just for him. She could feel the tension in his body easily matching hers and knew that they had a long night ahead of them.

"It's time." was all he said, before standing back to let the girls pass. With a small nod, and a last longing look at the locked drawer, Sakura took a step into the hall and allowed herself to be directed to where the Li Clan was waiting.

For one wild moment Sakura had expected the whole Arena to be filled with members of the Li's extended family, row upon row of angry glaring faces al awaiting her downfall. However, stepping into the appointed room she was pleased to find it almost empty, with no large audience for her to humiliate herself in front of. That only served however to add to the enormity of the space around her.

The room was huge, bigger than even she'd imagined, and bordered by rows of wooden benches, rising slowly up towards the ceiling. It truly did look like a sporting Arena; it even had a special VIP area in the centre of the seating, and as far as Sakura could see, these were the only seats filled. In each cushioned chair sat an old man, each one with varying degrees of age and wrinkles, and from the great power radiating around them Sakura knew they had to be The Elders that Syaoran had told her about. Below them sat the four Li daughters on a padded bench, one seat beside them noticeably vacant. And then in the centre of them, a rose in the midst of old thorns, was Li Yelan, her face as cold and blank as ever.

Nerves crawled across Sakura's skin like static electricity, mingling with the taste of magic that already filled the air. She clenched her fists tightly and took a deep breath, remembering some of the vague tips Syaoran had given her earlier, then forced her gaze away from the forbidding sight of the Li's, to the ceiling above. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her throat.

The roof was highly domed and for a moment Sakura was unsure whether or not it actually ever ended. It was the colour of a clear spring night, blues and blacks intermingled, but most surprising of all the, colours chased themselves across the very solid surface like liquid. Flashes of purple and occasionally gold appeared in the vast swirling mass of colour and Sakura could already feel herself being drawn steadily into its immense beauty.

"It's a magical barrier."

Syaoran's voice startled her and she had to force herself not to jump as it almost physically tugged her from her reverie

"Barrier?" she questioned in a whisper.

"This place is used for magical training ad tournaments. The magic in the ceiling stops any stray power from affecting the outside world. But it's usually hidden by a solid covering; to stop it causing distraction. She's trying to confuse you."

Sakura winced at the implication in Syaoran's words. She could see in his eyes just how much this was hurting him. Though he'd never admit it, it was hard for him to see his own mother acting so dishonourably. Sakura wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug him, but the watchful gaze of his family was burning into her back and instead she stared unseeingly at her shifting feet.

"Arigatou." She whispered.

"Just do your best Sakura, no matter what they throw at you."

"Kinomoto Sakura."

Yelan's cold voice echoed loudly across the vast space, breaking the tense moment. Sakura's eyes snapped towards the commanding woman, who was now standing in the midst of the assembled audience, and forced herself not to flinch as she continued.

"Welcome to your first task; a test of physical strength and ability. There will be no magic allowed for the entirety of tonight's activity and any breach of this rule will result in immediate disqualification. We wish to see you fight Kinomoto-san, after all, a Card Mistress must be able to defend her magic with her body alone."

Sakura swallowed hard as her confidence began to trickle away. For a fleeting moment she imagined bolting for the large wooden doors behind her. Then Yelan's words came back to her and she remembered why she was doing this in the first place: the Cards, her friends. They'd already done so much for her, helped her fight so many problems before. How could she not return the favour and fight for them now? With that thought in mind, she made a smart accepting bow towards her audience.

"Li Xiao Lang!"

Sakura felt the body beside her tense abruptly.

"Come take your place my son."

A thin, sweeping hand gestured towards the empty space on his siblings' bench, a cold smile gracing Yelan's lips. The reluctance in Syaoran's aura was frighteningly strong but before Sakura knew it he was gone and she was watching him move swiftly across the Arena floor. At the same time she felt Tomoyo's presence disappear, led away to another seat in the stands, but not before a whispered _"Good Luck"_ in her best friend's ear.

And then she was alone in the centre of the Arena. Despite it's size Sakura felt as if the walls and burning eyes of the spectators were closing in around her, ready to crush her before she even had a chance to try. Her legs felt weak and her hands were just two useless weights dangling by her side. She shook herself quickly, forcing her mind back to the Cards and the only words of advice Syaoran had given her earlier that day.

"Be fast and don't think too much. Just remember what you're fighting for." 

With his warm voice filling her ears, Sakura finally looked towards the doors opposite her, that were slowly swinging open. She barley heard Yelan's final instructions as her opponent came into view.

"This will be a fair fight, ending when one of you is taken down and stays down. Good luck to you both."

The slim silhouette gradually became a person as her fighting partner stepped forwards into the full light of the Arena.

Sakura choked on a strained cry.

"Meiling-chan!"

Meiling! 

Syaoran closed his eyes tightly before quickly opening them again, praying that he'd seen some sort of mirage in this awful place. But when he opened them again and looked down at Sakura's opponent nothing had changed. There in her best fighting robes was his cousin Meiling; her black hair swept back severely from her face, posture stiff as a soldier's. And it wasn't just her appearance that was strange, but the look in her eyes also. It was positively frightening, so void of emotion, of anything, that again he couldn't believe it truly was his loud, obnoxious cousin waiting there patiently to draw blood.

Sakura, he saw, had noticed too. She stood some feet from Meiling's silent form, mouth open and her eyes pulled wide in shock. Moments later she was scanning the stands, looking for him, he knew, and when her frantic emerald eyes found his he wanted nothing more than to stand up, shout and stop this nightmare from playing out before him. But the presence of The Elders pressed heavily around him and he felt his usual courage falter under their gaze. Instead he turned towards his mother, amber eyes almost pleading with her to cease her cruel games. She met his gaze briefly, then with a small smile she got to her feet. For a brief moment he was sure this madness was about to end.

"Is there a problem Kinomoto-san?"

Or not. He kicked himself for being so foolish and instead forced himself to remain in his seat and not run to Sakura's aid. Her eyes were now fixed on Yelan's forbidding form and he could see her struggling to make sense of the situation.

"Gomen nasai Li-sama, but I-I can't fight Meiling-chan. Sh-she's my friend."

Syaoran's gaze watched his cousin, waiting for her to agree. But the Chinese girl remained strangely silent, and this being Meiling, Syaoran felt his worry turn quickly to panic.

"I don't see why that is a problem Kinomoto-san." His mother's voice was continuing, "Meiling are you prepared to fight this girl?"

"Hai!"

The dark haired girl punctuated her reply by dropping into her usual fighting stance, legs bent and ready to spring, her eyes fixed firmly on Sakura. Syaoran watched in dismay as his auburn haired girl recoiled instantly and he knew exactly why. Meling, when she was fighting, was a force to be reckoned with. Her cat-like movements were sharp and predatory and even he had faltered in face of that cutting gaze.

He, who knew he could hold his own in a fight.

He, who knew her style and had catalogued her weaknesses over years of shared training.

His heart clenched just imagining how Sakura must be feeling.

Apparently his mother was oblivious to her discomfort and pushed on regardless.

"Good. In that case, we can begin. Ready. Fight!"

At her shout, two heavy locks fell across the sets of doors leading out of the room. Sakura was trapped, and Syaoran didn't need to see her face to know the terror she was feeling. His eyes kept flicking back to Meiling, waiting for her to snap out of the charade and tell his mother there had been a terrible mistake. But instead of breaking stance she was steadily advancing on Sakura with a careful but sustained speed. He could see Sakura backing away, her mouth moving constantly as it she was trying to reason with her attacker, but her words didn't seem to work, and in the blink of an eye the tension snapped and Meiling struck.

Her aim was true and she gripped Sakura's trembling wrist firmly before flipping her onto her back. The smaller girl landed with a thud on the floor and Syaoran winced, his legs moving to stand. But an arm fell across his lap and held him firmly in place. He glared at the sister beside him, surprised to see Fanran restricting the move to save his girlfriend. She wasn't looking at him, but her grip was true and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Let me go." He hissed angrily, and struggled once more.

Fanran's eyes never left the Arena floor but she whispered back calmly,

"Just wait. You'll see it soon."

Another loud smacking sound brought Syaoran's attention back to the floor and he almost cried out as Sakura went careening into one of the Arena walls. His heart lurched as he watched her turn tear-filled eyes towards Meiling, before dodging smoothly to avoid her powerful fist. She was running oddly he noticed, her weight tentative on one foot, and her eyebrow was split and bleeding, along with her lower lip. They weren't the worst Meiling could do, he knew that, so it seemed Sakura was at least capable of defending herself. As he watched, she even blocked a couple of punches before dodging once more out of the Chinese girl's unstoppable path, all the time her lips chattering as she tried to talk her friend down.

Syaoran was on the brink of breaking his sister's arm just to stop his rampant cousin, when he saw it. A sudden flash, probably not visible to many others in the room, of glowing red light enveloping Meiling's head. It churned and swirled violently for a brief second, obscuring her hard face, before disappearing again. But a second was all Syaoran needed to make the connection and this time when his legs urged him to move, he did so. His sister's arm was gone; her face impassive as if nothing had changed. In the back of his mind he reminded himself to thank her, but that was for later, when Sakura was safe.

He cleared the benches in front of him in a single leap and was soon standing at the small wall, separating them from the still fighting combatants. Sakura looked weary and sadder than ever. Tears stained her cheeks and she finally seemed to have given up on convincing Meiling to stop. Syaoran willed her to stay standing just a few moments longer, as he finally provided the right words to stop all this.

He focused his mind and murmured the syllables to make up the correct counter spell. He felt the sudden rush as the magic took hold before swirling out of him towards its victim. Only he could see the glowing white light engulf the cloudy red mist obscuring his cousin's vision until finally it dissolved, and the usual spark flickered back into her crimson eyes.

Meiling had stopped advancing, was no longer staring her straight in the eye. Sakura stopped her slow, weary retreat in surprise and dared to look closer at the Chinese girl's face. Meiling was looking around, bewildered, as if she had just woken from a dream.

"Where am I?"

The words were a whisper, but Sakura heard and in them she found the old Meiling, the good friend she hadn't seen for years. Throwing caution to the wind, Sakura took a tentative step towards her and called out her name.

"Meiling-chan?"

Crimson eyes looked around slowly before finally finding her own. They widened in surprise as they focused on the familiar face.

"Kinomoto-san? What are we doing here?"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply… and failed. What could she say? Tell Meiling, who was apparently oblivious, that she had been trying to kill her only moments before. Then realisation began to filter into the bright red eyes. Memories it seemed were flooding back and soon anger and disbelief contorted Meiling's pretty face.

"How could they?" She whispered almost silently.

"They?" Now Sakura was even more confused.

Meiling ignored the question, fixing Sakura with an intense stare.

"Hit me." She whispered simply, her voice rough but commanding.

"Hoe!" Sakura felt tears prickle at her eyes. She had thought this was all over. Why was Meiling dragging this out when she was once again in her right mind? Sakura shook her head violently but Meiling reached out and grabbed her arms in a tight grip.

"If you don't they'll say you lost and take the Cards. I know what I'm doing Sakura-chan. Now hit me!"

The relief of Meiling's return, the pain in her eye and foot, and now all these confusing instructions; Sakura's tired mind couldn't take it anymore. She tried to pull away but Meiling's grip was strong and in a fit of panic she struggled harder, hot tears slipping slowly down her cheeks as she pushed out towards Meiling's chest. Her hand connected hard and Meiling flew backwards through the air before hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

And to Sakura's horror, she didn't get up. Instead she lay there, unmoving, eyes closed and muscles relaxed. Sakura recoiled in horror. She was sure she hadn't hit her that hard… and Meiling was so much stronger than her… and…and…

"Stop! It's finished! It's over!"

Syaoran's loud shouts echoed in her ears and the worries dissolved into relief. She sank to the floor her legs buckling beneath her and tears one again filled her emerald eyes. She ignored the thunder of feet coming towards her and instead stared fixedly at Meiling's prone form. It was then Sakura noticed the 'unconscious' girl's pale, left hand, the one furthest away from the audience in the stands, tapping softly on the sandy floor. Sakura gasped as it curled upwards and gave a quick thumbs up before dropping quickly back to the ground.

Relief washed over her in waves as tears washed the dirt on her cheeks.

It was over.

* * *

They hadn't stayed long in the hideous Arena escaping, as quickly as Sakura could move, into the open night air. The evening was warm and a large moon shone brightly upon the two small figures sitting side by side on a secluded patio at the quieter end of the Li Household. The small garden area glowed with a soft silver light and the stillness seeped comfortably into Sakura's aching bones. It was just the medicine she needed to calm her wild heart and sort her spinning head. Unfortunately her burst lip wasn't so readily cured, which was why Syaoran sat by her side, pressing a cold cloth to her bruised face. 

"Just a little longer, it'll stop the swelling."

Despite Syaoran's assurance, Sakura was unable to comprehend how her lip, which felt like a balloon stuck to the front of her aching face, would ever look less than horrible ever again. And besides, even with all the blood cleaned away and her eyebrow covered, she could still feel the sickening pressure of each impact… the stinging of her sweat as it tortured her broken skin… and more than anything, the fear that still coiled and writhed in her gut.

"What happened out there Syaoran-kun?" she whispered quietly, her voice cracked and tired.

The boy beside her looked away quickly and she could almost taste his anger and embarrassment in the air surrounding them. When he finally brought his amber gaze to meet her own she winced at the pain it held.

"It was all a trick Sakura, a spell. They are cowards, The Council, and wanted to get this whole testing thing over with as soon as possible. So they used Meiling. She's so sorry for what happened… and so am I."

His eyes had slipped away from hers, his hands falling limply to his sides. Sakura immediately missed the warm pressure of his attending touch and reached out awkwardly to take back his strong fingers. But he snatched them away, rising to his feet and pacing restlessly before her.

"Syaoran, please," she pleaded softly, head aching as she watched him stew in his own anger, "This isn't your fault, or Meiling-chan's. It's alright, it'll all be okay."

"How do you know!" he snapped, eyes flashing and glittering oddly in the moonlight, "I never believed these people, my family, could be so… dishonourable." He spat the word angrily into the night but Sakura could see the unshed tears, waiting, threatening to betray him. So she remained silent, allowing him time to continue.

"They aren't playing fair Sakura. They dared to use magic, powerful magic, on one of their own. And … and you…" He stopped his frantic pacing and came to crouch in front of her, taking her hands gingerly in his "You just don't think like they do. And they'll use that against you. I just… don't want them to hurt you, Sakura."

The battered girl gave a soft smile, as the passion in Syaoran's eyes warmed the chill that had settled around her heart. She squeezed his hands tightly, trying to reassure him.

"I'll be okay, I'll heal, see." She reached towards her lip with the cloth and pulled it away clean, "The bleeding has stopped. I was just… scared." She blushed lightly at the admission and the sympathy painted on Syaoran's face.

"Then we'll leave, go back to Tomoeda. The Clan deserve to lose their heir. And I'll stay with you, protect you, I promise."

Sakura giggled then, as Syaoran poured out his feelings so earnestly. As much as the words made her smile and were so sourly tempting to hear, she knew deep down that it could never happen; his Clan had started all this and now she would have to finish it.

"I know you will protect me," she replied finally, "which is why I'm staying here. I made a promise to your Mother, to see this through, and I will. As long as you're here to help me, I just know everything will be all right." She smiled with, what she hoped, was confidence. "Arigatou Syaoran."

It was his turn to blush then and Sakura felt her own cheeks flush deeper as she watched his reaction. The awkward teens quickly averted their gazes, concentrating instead on the cool night surrounding them. Both of them realised they would have to return soon, to that suddenly dangerous place one of them called home, but for the moment their support of each other was enough to keep them from fleeing altogether.

Finally, Sakura turned back to see deep amber eyes staring softly into her own. She smiled gratefully at Syaoran and reached out to pick up the scattered medical supplies. It was then she felt a warm pressure brush her bruised cheek; tenderly, delicately, a butterfly kiss in the silent garden. She froze as Syaoran's lips burned softly against the injured skin, before disappearing as quickly as they'd come. She didn't look back; she knew she would meet only the back of a messy head of hair. Instead she picked up the last of the bandages, a warm feeling radiating in her chest, before rising to her feet and laying a small hand on his arm.

"Let's go inside. Tomoyo-chan will be waiting."

* * *

"It's an abomination! A total abomination! Never, in all my years, have I seen such a dishonourable attack upon an opponent. Not to mention a child! Even in the darkest of times we have never had to stoop this low. My husband would be appalled." 

Yelan's cold voice rang out clearly in the small antechamber deep within the heart of the Li property. It's heavy wooden walls blocked the sound in, and let it echo angrily back at it's silent occupants. She and the twelve Elders were seated around a large table, with Yelan herself on her feet in a pique of rage. To her annoyance however, the words seemed to be having little affect on the elderly figures staring placidly back at her.

"How can you justify this? Using a child, a Li child, in such a deceitful act. When you said she would fight Sakura I didn't think you meant kill her!"

A wrinkled gentleman to her right gave a deep sigh, his eyes rolling irritably.

"Yelan-san we can not show weakness in front of this girl, just because of her age. She has more power than any one of us sitting at this table, if only she knew how to wield it. Thankfully, at this time, she doesn't."

"Yes, or she'd be grilling your hides about now!" Yelan growled angrily, her eyes still flashing with frustration.

"And yours." A deep voice resonated from across the table, "This was your idea, to test her physical strength."

Yelan's complexion paled every so slightly, but her anger remained and her lips thinned to a formidable line. "Yes but I didn't intend that we cheat."

A general murmur flew around the table as the old men huffed and puffed around their devious actions.

"We have to make allowances for her powers!"

"We had no idea how advanced this girl was."

"Besides we weren't the only ones to break rules now were we?"

"And be sure Li Meiling will be dealt with for helping that little witch." The man to Yelan's right spoke up, again receiving a rush of agreement from around the table. The Clan leader herself remained silent, but her eyes flickered with what some may have called distress. Finally, when the murmurs died down, she cleared her throat before beginning again, her voice a deceptively calm whisper.

"So, how does this continue? What will be Kinomoto's next task?"

"She doesn't get one! She cheated!" a thin reedy voice floated from Yelan's left and she turned violently upon it's owner.

"As did we." She hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "Therefore, two wrongs make a right and she remains. Now we start what you brought her here for and we test her magic. I want to see those Cards of hers in action before we make any more 'allowances' for her so-called power."

Thick silence met her words and she watched the eyes of each man wander around the dozen faces at the table. She held her breath tightly, praying that they'd see sense for once in their never-ending lives, and let her do things her way. After all, this concerned her future, her _son_'s future, and she'd organised the whole event accordingly. She wanted the Cards returned to their family just as much as they, if not more, but she would not stoop to cheating to get them. There was no way this child could withstand the best and brightest of the Li Clan, of that she was sure; before long Kinomoto Sakura would return home and leave all their lives for good. That was, of course, if they didn't kill her first. But in their need to see the girl defeated quickly, The Elders had almost sealed that fate, pushing not just the Cards, but also Xiao Lang, her Xiao Lang, further away; and without him… the Clan was finished anyway.

Eventually the men stopped twisting and turning all coming to rest on the elegant woman at the head of the table. With a silent nod she asked for their reply. Again the man to her right spoke up.

"Alright, we begin more tests in two days time. Give her a chance to… recover." He grunted the word cruelly, but Yelan simply nodded.

"Good."

"However…"

Her heart almost stopped at the smug tone coming from her right once more. Looking over she finally met his, the eldest Clan member's, gaze for the first time. His eyes were decided. Un-negotiable

"Xiao Lang. He is getting far too involved in all this for any of our liking. I'm sure you'll agree Yelan that they must be separated."

"It is for his own good Yelan." Another said. "Surely it cannot be deemed fair that she have his help in these trails. And besides, we can not, _will not_, have the heir to the Li Clan mixed up with the likes of her."

The words were calm but carefully chosen, and they hit all the right buttons in Yelan's mind. Pride overcame her maternal instincts, as it almost always did, and she pushed any motherly fancies aside.

"Very well. They won't see each other again."

The satisfied nodding that surrounded her was just a little too superior for her liking. Yelan turned sharply on her heel and swept out of the room.

Outside the heavy door, concealed in shadows, Li Fanran came back to reality. She held her breath as her mother swept rigorously past, unseeing and not sensing her eldest daughter's presence. When she was out of sight and sense, Fanran exhaled, her voice a silent whisper,

"Be careful Xiao Lang."

* * *

_So what did ya think? Drop me a review and let me know... go on... look the button's right there... :)_

_Until next time, I remain, your faithful author,_

_Ja x x _


	8. Chapter 8: Separation Tactics

**FAMILY TIES  
**

_**By JustAkiko**_

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine.

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_**Thank you sooooooo much** to all the people who reviewed last chapter! >much glompage and chocolate given to each an every one of ya! I was really worried that my long absence would make people forget the story, but I'm glad to see some people still want to see it play out. So here, in the midst of a pile of college work, is the next chapter. Not as long as the last I'm afraid, I'm giving Sakura the break she deserves... and a little bit of fluffy filler in there too._

_For all those who enjoyed the battle scenes, don't worry, the games continue next chapter!_

_Until then, enjoy this and please let me know if you're still liking/loving/hating this in a **REVIEW**!  
_

_Hugs  
_

_Ja _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Separation Tactics **

There was no knock on the door the next morning, no Tomoyo's gentle nudging and to her delight Sakura found the sun had risen well into the sky before she woke in her bed. She lay for a long time just staring at the pale ceiling above her, trying hard to forget the events of last night. Well most of them. She concentrated instead on Syaoran's strong presence, running towards her in the Arena, tending her wounds in a moonlit garden, walking her carefully back to her room to rest. She remembered the way her heart had soared to know he was sleeping just across the hall, and giggled softly to herself as she remembered lying for a time, after Tomoyo had fallen asleep, trying to hear his steady breathing across the distance.

With those thoughts in mind, and sunlight painting their room in gentle pastel shades, Sakura sighed happily for the first time in two days, her hand resting unconsciously on her purpled cheek.

She must have dozed back into slumber, since she jolted awake moments later when the bedroom door slammed open. In the open doorway stood Tomoyo, a plate of food in her hand and a flush on her face.

"Ah Sakura-chan, you're awake. I'm glad."

Sakura opened her mouth to return the greeting but stopped when she saw the anxiety in her amethyst eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?"

Tomoyo's face contorted guiltily, as if she'd been hoping to hide whatever bothered her from her friend. When she still made no response, Sakura pushed her aching body into a sitting position. She winced inwardly as tired muscles groaned in protest, but managed to stay upright and lock her gaze with Tomoyo's awkward one.

"Tomoyo-chan please, what is it? I'm ok really, tell me."

The dark haired girl sighed quietly, before turning and quickly closing and locking the door. She moved towards the bed and set the plate before Sakura.

"It happened this morning, while you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

Sakura felt her heart lurch as she imagined all sorts of horrible things waiting for Tomoyo to tell. Swallowing hard she nodded to her friend.

"What happened?"

Tomoyo continued, grasping her friend's hand tightly.

"They moved Li-kun to a different room early this morning. I don't know why, but it seemed he wasn't very pleased about it either."

For a moment Sakura sat dumbly, the words not registering. Then, as her senses automatically searched for Syaoran's presence, she found a lump clogging her throat. He wasn't across the hall, or even nearby; she couldn't sense him anywhere.

"He's gone." She whispered faintly.

Tomoyo's hand squeezed tighter, her eyes full of sympathy.

"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan. I didn't even see him at breakfast."

Sakura snapped out of her daze and brought her eyes to fix on her best friend. Immediately the questions began to form and she fired them rapidly.

"Where have they taken him?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"They won't say. Anyone. All the staff will tell me is that he's been moved to another wing."

The Card Mistress gaped.

"But there must be hundreds of wings in this place. How will we find him?"

Tomoyo's eyes grew sad as she replied, "I don't think they want us to Sakura-chan."

The words rested heavily on Sakura's mind, a lead weight slowly crushing her good mood. A day ago she wouldn't have believed anyone could be so cold, so cruel. But after last night, after the display she'd seen so far, she found Syaoran's disappearance wasn't really all that surprising. Despite that, the physical loss of his strong presence was enough to drive her back to thoughts of leaving once and for all. She wasn't sure she could do this without his help. Just then Tomoyo's soft voice brought her back from her dark thoughts.

"Before he left," she whispered urgently, "Li-kun was shouting, I heard him from behind the door. He didn't want to leave, but he said he was sure you'd do fine without him. I think he wanted you to hear that Sakura-chan. So please believe him."

Sakura looked fully at her friend, who still pressed her hand comfortingly. Her amethyst eyes were filled with earnest and compassion and in them Sakura found a little of that strength that had filled Syaoran's own the night before. Once again they were just what she needed to break the dread threatening to take over her heart.

"I do Tomoyo-chan. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Tomoyo smiled for the first time and Sakura felt the atmosphere lighten immediately with her friend's mood.

"No problem. Now I think you ought to eat something and then we should use today to unpack. Maybe do a little exploring…"

The mischievous gleam in her eyes made Sakura frown and Tomoyo laughed kindly.

"You never know, we may find someone _interesting_ in one of the other wings."

As realisation dawned the auburn haired girl grinned widely. She was just as curious as Tomoyo to find out why Syaoran had been practically kidnapped in the night, maybe more so, and a little exploration might just solve her inquisitive mind. Until then she had to learn to be strong without him and prepare herself to face the challenges ahead without him at her side. It would be hard, and she was scared, but Tomoyo's never-failing presence would be enough; with her best friend's help she just might stay one more night. Her emerald eyes gleamed as she reached, with renewed vigour, for her plate.

An hour later the girls had been true to their word and unpacked. Unfortunately that had mostly consisted of throwing the contents of their cases around the room and then forgetting to put anything away. After fawning over the exquisite en-suite bathroom and playing with the dimmer light switch, Tomoyo had pounced upon Sakura's lightened mood and forced her into the multitude of new costumes she supplied. Sakura had obliged with an anxious smile, almost enjoying the distraction, and soon getting swept up in the beauty of Tomoyo's adventurous designs. Her twisted ankle wasn't too painful, thanks to Syaoran's gently tending, and her bruised check disappeared beneath her bright smile. By the time the costumes were finished with, both girls had laughed enough to give them stomach ache.

A heavy knock on the door suddenly interrupted their fun and both stopped dead in their tracks, fearing another silent maid or worse another challenge.

"It's too soon surely." Tomoyo whispered, as Sakura's flushed face visibly paled.

Sakura merely nodded, not trusting her nerves to speak, while her hands clenched tightly in front of her. A second knock, louder than the first, made her squeal and cover her eyes. Tomoyo, taking pity, moved over to the door and called out sweetly.

"Who is it?"

"Housekeeping."

The gruff male voice was instantly recognisable. Sakura's eyes flew open, flashing emerald, as a smile lit up her face. Without a word she flew to the door and wrenched it open.

"Onii-chan!"

There in the doorway stood Touya, dressed again in the Li household's elegant black and white uniform. By his shoulder was a flash of silver hair and Sakura squealed a second time.

"Yukito-san! I'm so glad to see you both."

Before she could throw herself at her sibling and his partner, the two stepped briskly into the room, Touya locking the door quickly behind them. Sakura stumbled backwards, startled by their urgent actions and looked questioningly up at Yukito.

"What's wrong? Why are you being so..."

"He's just being careful, Sakura-chan," the young man smiled kindly "We still don't want people knowing we know you ne? It could cause you even more trouble."

Sakura blushed as Tomoyo nodded sagely beside her. Just as she was about to apologise for her exuberant welcome, she felt a huge weight suddenly crush her into something warm and soft. Touya's arms held her tight for a long moment, and Sakura revelled in the security her older brother surrounded her with. Then he'd gone just as quickly as he'd grabbed her, and was crouched down to her level, his deep brown eyes flashing fiercely.

"Don't you _ever_ get involved in some magical death match without telling me ever again! Do you understand?"

Sakura quailed under his fervent words and could only squeak in reply. To her relief Yukito took her brother by the shoulders just as Tomoyo pulled her away towards the bed. As the two girls retreated quietly, Yukito was calming his over-anxious boyfriend.

"She's alright To-ya, you don't need to scare her even more."

Touya let out a deep breath.

"I know she doesn't but she has to stop getting into stupid things like this. Did you see her face? I swear if I ever get my hands on that gaki I'll…"

Yukito laughed lightly as his partner continued to mutter.

"You know I think your sister complex is one of the reasons I love you most."

Touya immediately reddened, his tongue stalled by the other man's words. He tried to reply but couldn't, instead he felt the tension and worry that had kept him up all night slip away, to be replaced with some form of calm. Tenderly he took Yukito's small hand in his own and squeezed.

"Arigatou." He mumbled finally.

Again Yukito laughed and moved towards the two waiting girls. Touya stood for a moment longer, then turned slowly to face his younger sibling, who stared at him in silence.

"Are you ok?" he asked finally.

"Hai arigatou." She replied, her voice still a little unsure of his mood. He sighed inwardly before walking further into the room, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"Well I suppose it's a nice room for a kaiju ne?"

He sensed more than heard Sakura fume behind him and smirked quietly. When he turned back Yukito was placating the young girl while her best friend Tomoyo captured it all on camera. Touya laughed silently; it was almost like home. Almost. The purple bruise staining his sister's delicate cheek was enough to remind him of the dangerous nest that surrounded them and set his heart racing angrily. But Yuki was right, shouting at her wouldn't change anything. He'd just shout at himself in his room later.

Apparently soothed, Sakura had turned her emerald eyes back towards him.

"So now will you tell me how you knew about all this?"

Touya pointed briefly towards Yukito as he replied.

"He knew. The other one, your Guardian. He told Yuki this was going to be a little more than a holiday and we decided to come and keep an eye on you."

Sakura's eyes widened in amazement. "Yue-san?"

Yukito touched her shoulder comfortingly.

"He was only worried about you Sakura-chan. Don't begrudge him that."

Sakura nodded then, her cheeks tinged with embarrassment. Tomoyo spoke curiously from behind the camera.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be employed by the Li's so… conveniently?"

Yukito answered this time, looking towards the glinting lens, his grey eyes glittering with delight.

"How else?" He said simply and pointed a graceful finger towards Touya's unmoving form.

"Kinomoto-san?" Tomoyo questioned quietly.

Touya simply nodded. "Part-time job." He replied cryptically before looking away, eyes scanning the messy bedroom.

Tomoyo's face was puzzled, but Sakura, used to her Onii-chan, merely grinned. Then her face fell as a question came to her, fit to ruin everything.

"So… are you going to take me home?"

Touya stopped his aimless wandering at the slight tremor in her words. Looking back he saw Sakura knelt tensely on the bed, her body showing signs of fatigue but her eyes shining with determination. He wanted nothing more than to take her away from these people who were obviously hurting her and if it were up to him he'd have done it already. But this was Sakura's fight, as it always was, and he would have to sit back and watch her deal with it. Respect the Card Mistress instead of protecting his little sister. No matter how many times this happened, he realised, it didn't get easier.

"Not if you don't want me to." He replied finally.

The relief in her eyes was evident and he quickly forced a proviso onto the end of his statement.

"But you have to let us help… if we can."

Sakura looked puzzled then, her auburn bangs scattering as she tilted her head questioningly.

"How? What can you do?"

Touya frowned at her lack of faith, but found himself struggling to come up with an appropriate answer. Eventually he came up with,

"Well for a start I can kill that Chinese gaki for getting you into this mess."

Just as Sakura was about explode for the second time, Tomoyo's excited voice interrupted.

"That's it! Li-kun!"

All eyes turned to the dark-haired girl, who held her camera skilfully to the side while she explained herself.

"Do you two know where they have taken Li-kun? Can you find out? After all, Sakura could use his help; it is his family she's facing."

It was Touya's turn to seethe angrily but Sakura's eyes had lit up like Christmas lights, a smile splitting her excited face.

"Please Onii-chan, you have to find him, he can…"

"A-ha!"

Sakura's plea ended abruptly at Yukito's triumphant shout. It was only then she noticed he had moved silently from his place by the side of the bed and was rooting around in the corner of their untidy room. Now he stood tall, a small vanity case held proudly in his outstretched hand. Noticing the silence he had created he moved quickly back over to the bed, where Touya, Tomoyo and Sakura waited wide-eyed and wondering. Placing the box on the bed, he smiled cheerfully.

"Yue-san tells me there's a gift for you Sakura-chan; in here."

Sakura stared questioningly into his warm grey eyes and found him to be serious. Upon further inspection the bag was one she had forgotten about, a piece of hand luggage her father had packed with some biscuits and such, in case they had gotten hungry on their trip. In the midst of all the nerves and excitement Sakura had never opened it.

Now she reached for the zip cautiously, slightly wary of just what had been packed inside without her knowing. The case opened loudly in the waiting silence, as all eyes peered inside.

"Ahhhhhhh! I'M FREE! I'M FREE! WAI! WAI!"

A yellow blur shot from the dark little case, circled the room and crash-landed on the cluttered bedspread. Tomoyo shrieked softly in surprise and Yukito merely chuckled at Sakura's amazed expression.

"Kero-chan!"

The small Sun Guardian sat, panting deeply on the spot where he landed, apparently oblivious to his audience.

"Days I've been locked in there, days! How could you just leave me? And all those cakes and cookies, they disappear so quickly and…"

Sakura shook her head at his ramblings before reaching out with a swift hand and tapping him sharply on the head.

"Kero-chan! What are you doing here!"

The small figure finally looked up to meet the gaze of his Mistress. In a moment, relief, fear and panic flickered across his wide eyes before he finally jumped to his feet and smiled broadly.

"Sakura! You got me out! Arigatou!"

He floated into the air to meet the girl at eye level, posing quickly for Tomoyo's camera on the way past. However, the annoyed expression on Sakura's face was enough to make him falter slightly mid-float.

"S…S…Sakura…"

"Kero-chan. Didn't I tell you to stay at home?"

The small yellow Guardian visibly paled as he smiled uncertainly.

"Well you did but I though it wouldn't be safe and…. protect you…. and cookies… all alone…. _Days_ in the dark…"

His rapid mumbling was cut off as Sakura giggled loudly and pulled him to a fierce hug.

"Oh Kero-chan, I'm so glad you're here!"

After chocking and coughing briefly in her vice like grip the yellow bear struggled free and came to hover in front of her.

"Really?"

Sakura nodded, face smiling brightly.

"Really."

"Wai! Wai!" Kero chanted happily as he flew around the room, soon commenting on the luscious furnishings and the food he was expecting to no one in particular.

Sakura watched him happily till she felt a gentle hand come to rest heavily on her shoulder. She looked over at Touya, who was frowning half-heartedly her way, and then she looked up at Yukito, who squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, before speaking.

"We have to go now Sakura-chan. They'll start to wonder where we are."

Panic flooded her suddenly, as her family prepared to leave again. Then Kero's cries and Tomoyo's cheerful chuckles as she filmed him, reached her ears and reassured. With a sigh she nodded acceptance and turned back to her brother.

"Will you be able to come back?"

"As often as we can." He replied softly.

She smiled then, wanting to reassure both him and Yukito that she'd be fine till then.

As the two men headed towards the door Sakura had a sudden thought.

"Ano! How can I get in touch with you? What if I need your help?"

Touya felt his heart warm at her question, but left it to Yukito to answer. If he stayed with his sister much longer he'd be taking her home no matter whom she was. That's how he'd help her.

"Just ask Kero-chan, Yue thinks he'll be able to move around this place unnoticed."

Sakura nodded silently as the door opened and the couple stepped out into the large corridor.

"Take care, Sakura-chan."

"You too!"

The door closed with a solemn thud.

Sakura's heart sank, as her brother and Yukito's presences slowly disappeared, taking their safeness and security with them. Then she heard Tomoyo's bright voice and forced herself to smile. It would be ok, they were looking out for her now, she wasn't alone.

And if she needed them Kero would get them a message. She too was sure that in his false form, his magical output would be small enough to move throughout most of the Li household undetected. And then he would find them and…

Wait a minute… 

If Kero could move undetected.

If he could find her brother for her.

Who else could he find?

Sakura smiled, a true smile, and turned towards her friends.

"Oh Kero-chan…"

* * *

'… _it will be difficult, but please don't be afraid. You have friends here now, family, all looking out for you. And I'm looking out for you, even if I can't be there with you. You can do this Sakura. I know you can._

_I **will** see you soon._

_Syaoran_.'

The pen shook slightly in his hand as it laid the final stroke. Reading back his words, he could only picture her pretty face as she read it later. Would she laugh? Or worse cry? Frustration filled him up like a balloon and he ruffled his hair irritably, an aggressive growl in his throat.

"Hey Kid I don't have all day."

The small yellow Guardian hovered into Syaoran's line of sight, arms folded, expression annoyed and aloof. Syaoran forced himself to refrain from knocking the winged beast across the room and instead looked back at the note in his hand. He hadn't had much space, as Keroberos, despite his strength, wouldn't be able to remain inconspicuous carrying an entire essay around the house. Instead he'd tried to pour all his support and feelings into a scant few words, enough he hoped to keep Sakura smiling throughout the coming days.

They'd only been separated since yesterday morning but he could already sense her aura flickering with doubt. When Kero had turned up at his door, a wary but ever-superior look on his plushie face, Syaoran had almost, _almost_, hugged him he was so pleased. Finally things were going their way and it turned out, in more ways than one. The winged messenger had quickly updated him on Sakura's recovered condition and the news about her brother and Tskushiro-san's presence and Sakura herself had also sent him instructions not to try any sort of escape attempts and instead to play along, for now, with his Mother's games. Syaoran had smiled at that, his amber eyes glowing. Maybe she could handle herself; she wasn't as naive as he once thought.

Upon agreeing to her little plan Kero had prepared to leave, promising to remain a constant contact between the two 'camps' as he termed them. It had been an unexpected impulse that had made Syaoran call him back. The winged messenger had been exasperated complaining endlessly as Syaoran rushed to his desk and began to pen his thoughts. Ten minutes later, the paper, ink still drying, was shaking in his hands and Kero's impatient face was hovering ever closer.

"Well are you finished? Can I go now?"

Syaoran sighed again, but this time it was quiet and sounded… scared. Apparently intrigued Kero swung round to face the paper clutched between his fingers. The amber-eyed boy woke abruptly from his daze and clutched the note shyly to his chest.

"I…err…well...I-I…"

He was stuttering! Stuttering in front of a stuffed animal! Syaoran kicked himself mentally, but the crinkling paper in his hands made his stomach do another flop and he cried out exasperatedly. This time it was so loud even Kero backed away slightly.

"Come on Kid it can't be that bad! What's wrong with you? Hmm?"

Staring back at the angry yellow face, Syaoran was startled to sense real concern in the Guardian's pulsing aura. Of course there was a lot of frustration, but underneath it all the plushie actually seemed to… care?

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran closed his eyes and held out his hand; forcing himself to swallow his pride.

"Will she understand?" was all he asked, his voice strained but firm.

Kero's face blanched, lost all expression as his Chinese nemesis actually asked his opinion of something. Syaoran could feel his beady black eyes burning into his hand and the note it held. Finally he sensed the little creature hover towards the extended paper and opened his eyes to find himself looking straight into a round yellow face. But where there was usually a cheery smile, Syaoran found a softened expression, eyes open and honest, that huge eating machine of a mouth set in a determined line.

They stared at each other for a long moment in silence and Syaoran almost felt like he was under the interrogation of Sakura's scary elder brother. But in that split second he was amazed at the depth of concern he found in the Sun Guardian for his Mistress and her very happiness.

"It doesn't matter what it says, she knows."

It was Kero's voice, Syaoran knew, but it was deeper somehow, older and coming from unmoving lips. The words echoed loudly inside Syaoran's mind as he felt the worry in his stomach slowly begin to melt.

Then the moment was over and Syaoran blinked as he felt the note being tugged from his fingers. Kero floated before him, the unread paper gripped tightly in his tiny paws and replied aloud in his usual high-pitched cry

"Of course she will understand. She's Sakura!"

With that, he floated towards the open window and disappeared from sight.

For a brief moment Syaoran was tempted to follow him, to track the plushie's path back to his most important person. Then he remembered her message and instead sat heavily on his bed. Tomorrow his lessons would start again, they'd said. The Elders had requested he restart his training with the intention of keeping him as far from Sakura as possible. Sneaky. But it worked. With them guarding his every move, as he knew they were, he couldn't risk trying to reach Sakura himself, or even protect her from harm with his hands and sword. Instead he had to rely on messengers and words.

He just hoped it was enough.

* * *

_Just a brief interlude before the fighting commences, I decided that our poor characters needed a rest._

_Hope you liked! Please review, let me know, good or bad!_

_Till next time._

_Ja x x _


	9. Chapter 9: Danger Games

**FAMILY TIES  
**

_**By JustAkiko**_

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine.

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_It's **BACK**! Chapter 9 is here as promised (sorry for the wait, my college seems to think essays should come before fanfic... wierd huh? hehe) and with it comes a little more action for a clever Card Mistress! I promise no lemon in this chapter I'm afraid, but don't worry it's not quite lime either. But hopefully you'll enjoy it, as the plot thickens and Sakura works hard to beat Yelan's challenges._

_**Big thanks** once again to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. And to everyone who's reading and enjoying so far!_

_Any reviews will make this fic author very happy. I'm still not sure I can get the action sequences quite right, so let me know what you think, good or bad, I can take it :)_

_And now I'll stop rambling and let you read!  
_

_Hugs_

_Ja_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

**Danger Games **

"RELEASE!"

The white light had become a blinding glare, burning the eyes of everyone in the Arena. Its uniform intensity threatened to swallow everything until a glowing pink ball suddenly blossomed in its midst. Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat as the rapidly growing ball outlined the slender figure of her best friend and once more allowed her camera to pick out the delightful sight. Within moments the pink light had become a swirling, pulsing mist, alive with some unknown force; a howling wind of pure energy whipped around the cavernous room and Tomoyo's skin prickled. Even she, with no magical senses to speak of could feel the strength of Sakura's growing power. A second cry pierced the roaring of the invisible wind.

"Reveal to me my enemy. Shadow!"

A flash of pure darkness flew from the pink light of its mistress and swept across the remaining white like spilled ink. Seconds later Shadow settled as a black cloud over a tall figure, hunched at one end of the room. Even through her powerful lens, Tomoyo couldn't make out his face, but his crouched position - and the now flickering white light - told her everything she needed to know. He was defeated and Sakura had triumphed yet again.

She felt a sudden thrill as the Card Mistress called on her friend Wood to finish the job. Without instruction the beautiful green card-woman reached out to Shadow's captive and shackled him in place, his whole body cocooned in her unbreakable arms whilst his head slowly became visible, perched comically atop the wooden prison.

Tomoyo laughed quietly to herself, heart glowing.

"Enough."

The cold voice of Li Yelan broke the victorious moment and Tomoyo started slightly as, with a wave of the stately woman's hand, the remnants of the combatants' spells were dissipated, leaving the arena and stands unchanged and intact. Wood however remained in place; a testament to Sakura's ever growing ability.

Tomoyo beamed with pride.

Looking quickly from behind her camera she caught her first real glimpse of her heroine since this task had started. Sakura stood calmly in the centre of the Arena floor, not a hair out of place and barely even breathing heavily, whilst her opponent - the Western Li Clan's finest apparently – remained battered and defeated. Her slim body still glowed with a faint pink hue and Tomoyo was suddenly pleased she'd chosen whites and silvers for this particular costume, the afterglow of Sakura's magic was in perfect contrast.

'_Kawaii!' _

Returning to her lens Tomoyo turned the camera quickly to catch Li Yelan's stony face just in time to hear her cry out.

"Call back your Card Kinomoto-san. You've claimed your victory"

A swift pan-back and Tomoyo just caught a cheeky smile and flashing emerald eyes; both quickly hidden as Sakura called back Wood. Tomoyo grinned right along with her. It was nice to beat these opponents one by one but it was even nicer to hear Li Yelan acknowledge out loud the Cards as Sakura's.

With every day that had passed, Sakura had more than proven her worth as Card Mistress. They had been in Hong Kong a week already and after seven different trails Sakura was still seven up. They'd had a rough start to be sure but with each conquest Tomoyo watched Sakura grow more confident, with each problem more capable. Her magic was evolving at an almost alarming pace and with each escapade she filmed Tomoyo awaited the emergence of a new budding talent.

After Syaoran's disappearance, Sakura's dwindling resolve had somehow turned into a determined strength and she now used all her free time accordingly. With the help of Power and Fight Sakura had begun her own physical training, all of which Tomoyo recorded with glee, as well as constant practise with her Key and the Cards themselves. Costuming sessions had become a daily part of the routine and each evening Tomoyo would carefully prepare the girl for whatever trail would be thrown at her next. Finally the trek to the Arena, a well-worn path now, but a worthwhile trip if only to capture the moment when Sakura laid eyes on her beloved Syaoran.

'_It should hurt',_ Tomoyo had realised, '_but I can't not be happy for them._'

And she couldn't. The look in Li's eyes when Sakura entered the Arena was so full of pride and encouragement that Tomoyo's own heart would leap. The worry and fear in his face had slowly disappeared as each day their Sakura triumphed over his family's obstacles.

Yes. In all things were going considerably better.

As Sakura's glowing form approached the stands Tomoyo felt her heart flutter, a hundred and one reasons behind it. A smile unfurled across her placid face as she packed away her now darkened camera.

Her Sakura-chan was growing up before her lavender eyes and she had never felt so lucky.

Everything was sure to be all right.

* * *

_Four more days._

_Four more days and this would all be over._

_Four more days and they would win._

Syaoran felt the excitement swell in his chest and quickly caught the smile creeping onto his face. With all the strength he could muster he forced his gaze back towards the book in front of him, only to see the writing flutter and swim before his apathetic eyes.

It was going well. Better than he'd ever imagined. True he'd always believed in Sakura, knew that she could master his mother's wishes somehow, but he'd never quite believed she'd do it as gracefully as this. With every passing day her magical inheritance was being paid to her and in just over a week she'd progressed almost as far as he had in years. It was amazing to watch and amusing to see his mother's reactions sour every time she mastered one of their Clan's best. Yes, Sakura had proved them all wrong and still kept that shining smile on her pretty face.

The face he'd finally meet in just a day's time.

The secret smile threatened again and Syaoran coughed loudly to cover an unexpected laugh. What was happening to him? He'd never been…giddy before! Then again he'd never had a secret rendezvous with the girl he loved before either. So logically there was some… different reactions. But they would have to wait for the confines of his room, to be studied and explored in safety, so with great effort Syaoran reached for his discarded pen and tried to focus on the tutor before him. But his unruly mind soon skittered back to thoughts of a moonlit garden and the angel he would meet there the next night.

When Sakura had first suggested it, via what she now termed 'Kero-mail', Syaoran had flat out refused. He couldn't be sure that he wouldn't be followed or worse locked in the night of the appointed meeting; and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her. But they'd keep it quiet and discrete, she'd said, just in case; that was all part of the fun. And besides in four more days it wouldn't matter anymore.

In four days they were free.

xxx

A wall may be solid enough but its substance matters little to great magics.

They sat quietly in the room beyond the small classroom, all of the Li Elders, separated by brick and mortar but seeing through as if it were a glass windowpane. Syaoran's mood was not lost on any of them, nor was the cause for those who were talented enough in the psychic fields.

As his young mind wandered serenely, a frown crept heavily onto each of their aged faces and settled as a grimace. The air around them hung heavy with hostility.

Li Yelan opened the door into the small antechamber and immediately sensed the angry aura surrounding them all. She had hoped her son, her only son, would have proven more agreeable to her ideals. But it seemed this Japanese girl had more of a hold than she realised. She could sense his feelings for her even at this distance and their strength made some small part of her nervous; but the wrath these thoughts was incurring here was the bigger problem right now.

"Have you made a decision?" she asked quietly, careful to keep the respect in her voice whilst still sounding authoritative.

Not a head turned to look at her but she felt the shift in attention sweep towards her in a wave. After a moment of tense silence a rasping voice replied.

"It's no use Yelan. Separating them isn't enough."

A rumbling sound indicated the agreement of the rest of the Council. Yelan closed her eyes wearily as they faced her with another impossible situation.

"I can see that." She hissed finally. "But what do you expect me to do about it? We've sent our best out against this … girl and somehow she's repelled them all. What more can I do?"

Yelan was shocked to realise the pure frustration that had somehow filtered into her words. Looking down she noted a fine tremble in her pale hands which she clenched together quickly in protest. What was happening to her? Why was this child proving so much of a problem?

"She is strong. Stronger perhaps even than us."

A soft voice cut through the quiet answering her question and shifting Yelan's focus to the men around her. A couple of them were looking at her now but most remained focused on the blank wall ahead of them. The quiet words lay thickly in the air, a sickening truth that made her feel nauseous. She avoided the piercing glares and edged her eyes towards the ceiling, listening as another man continued.

"We have no choice Yelan. For the sake of the Clan, you know that."

The scream in her heart was loud and harsh but Yelan fought to dampen it. What they wanted her to do was their only hope but ir would also mean the end of her smiling son.

_A leader has no room for smiles._

With a deep breath she looked back to meet the full gaze of the entire council. With a small nod she consented.

"Leave it to me. He'll never want to see her again."

* * *

It had been three days since her last test and despite her time in Hong Kong drawing to a close the Li Clan had been silent ever since. Sadly this included Syaoran, as Kero-mail began to fail in the face of his new lesson schedule. With Tomoyo shopping for last minute fabric in town and Syaoran silent, the Card Mistress found herself faced with another enemy… boredom 

After a futile attempt to tidy their cluttered living space she had collapsed on her bed, happily lapsing into dreams of home and when she and Syaoran would return there together. Then Kero had proclaimed her all too boring and suddenly produced their newest source of entertainment: the Li Household's Staff Rota, which just happened to indicate that her own brother was responsible for their wing that very afternoon.

In a heartbeat (and the press of a button) her stubborn sibling was outside her door…. at their beck and call. Sakura quickly took to her role as houseguest and soon had Touya making regular visits, bringing them pudding every five minutes, making the bed they hadn't bothered to make. Finally after requesting that he redecorate their room in bright fuchsia pink, his patience had fled and both Sakura and Kero delighted in Touya's fuming face as he left, slamming the door behind him.

The rattling furniture left an air of finality hanging in the air but Sakura didn't notice. She was too busy holding her sides giggling helplessly in the wake of her brother's angry exit. A small weight landed on her quivering stomach, as she collapsed flat on the rumpled bed and she looked down at Kero with dancing eyes, grinning to see he was laughing as much as she was.

"Ahh Sakura, your brother gets the funniest look on his face when he's angry." Kero panted, his round belly heaving heartily. Sakura nodded in agreement as she fell back to look at the ceiling.

"Well that _was_ the tenth time we called him." She replied, trying to sound serious and failing marvellously. "But you're right… it's almost like… a squirrel?" She cracked up again just as another wave of laughter came from the Sun Guardian.

With a contented sigh Sakura released a long calming breath before finally pulling herself upright to look out at the fading day. Kero grumbled as he rolled ungracefully to the squashy bed covers but she didn't hear. Her thoughts once again lay with a certain Chinese boy and the fact that she would be going to meet him in less than a day now brought a soft smile to her lips.

With that thought in mind she clambered slowly from the bed and towards the large dresser, on which hung Tomoyo's latest fashion creation. Sakura was under strict instruction to wear it to her little rendezvous, as her friend called it, and she wasn't fool enough to argue with Tomoyo when she had those odd stars in her eyes. A little check to ensure it still looked right would surely pass some time Sakura reasoned and besides, she wanted to look nice for Syaoran.

Her cheeks flushed at the mere thought, as the young girl realised she'd never felt the need to dress up for anyone before.

A sharp tug on her shoulder brought Sakura from her daydreams, just as the pale yellow dress slipped down her body. She turned to find Kero floating behind her, his back respectfully turned.

"Nanni?" she asked curiously, stepping round to face him.

Kero seemed thoughtful, more sombre than he had been all day. For a moment she was afraid he'd eaten too much pudding and would perhaps be ill all over her new outfit. But when he met her level gaze there was worry in his eyes.

"You will be careful, ne Sakura?" He whispered finally, his voice gruff, traces of his true power reaching out to her. "There are still four days left in this place; don't drop your defences now."

She was taken aback, eyes wide at his heartfelt words. Then she felt her heart warm and wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull him into a tight hug. But she knew her Guardian friend and from the barely held frown on his face, he told her this needed to be a clean exchange, no mushy girly stuff as he sometimes called it. So with a sharp nod she smiled her brightest smile and replied.

"Of course I'll be careful. Arigatou Kero-chan."

The yellow Guardian softened then, his harsh expression relaxing to his more usual smile. He looked ready to suggest yet more pudding when there was a sudden heavy knock on the door.

They froze.

"Did you call Onii-chan?" Sakura whispered hesitantly.

Any response from her friend was cut short by a second knock on the door. Before either could reply a deep male voice called out.

"Kinomoto Sakura please prepare yourself. Your next task begins in one hour."

* * *

"Illusion!" 

Her own voice rang sharply in her ears, sounding much more confident than she felt at that moment. Relief blossomed in her chest as Sakura watched the twisting paths and staircases around her glow with a familiar red/orange light. The impossible maze trapping her showed itself as the figment it was and as the barriers began to tremble she felt a small smile play across her lips. With a deft swipe of her wand she focused her thoughts and drew out another card.

"Help break the walls that bind me. Sword!"

The solid staff in her hand melted abruptly into a swirl of mist and - as always - Sakura's heart stopped as she waited for the change. Only when the hilt materialised firmly in her hand did she breath again, squeezing it tightly in silent thanks. Then with surety running through her veins Sakura focused her mind again, reaching out with her magical senses to locate the source of the trickery surrounding her. Patiently she waited, suspended in time as the magic swirled around her, through her, just the sound of her heart beating steadily in her ears.

Then it was there.

Without thought her arm struck out on its own, the Sword's indestructible blade slashing at three seemingly random points in the air. Her emerald eyes shot wide open as the illusion held strong for a sickening second until it's reddish glow suddenly lurched violently.

"Fly!"

Great white wings formed quickly and took flight, carrying the Card Mistress up and away as the mock maze collapsed rapidly around her. Its magic fizzled and died as each piece hit solid ground, until Sakura found herself once more surrounded by the Arena, hovering high above the stands, the magical ceiling swirling majestically just by her head.

She quickly tore her gaze from that and instead looked out across the seating. There was Tomoyo, camera out and filming as she waved a hand towards her in congratulation. And there was Syaoran, eyes watching her, hawk-like, as she aced this surprise task.

For one mad moment Sakura had to fight the urge to fly down, scoop him up and fly them both out of here forever; to some quiet place, where they could be alone, undisturbed, together. But the Li Clan were leaving her no time for daydreaming as, with a great green flash she was suddenly faced with her next opponent: what appeared to be an enormous tree, wooden limbs snapping violently in her direction. Sakura dodged back slightly out of the creature's way and was amazed to see it step towards her, following. Taking a deep breath she gripped her reformed wand determinedly.

With a sharp twist and a burst of speed she put some good distance between herself and the creature. A quick assessment of the situation revealed she could tackle this monster with just one card, as long as she put enough strength behind it. Resolutely she faced her opponent and reached confidently for her winning attack.

"F….!"

Silence.

Sakura watched, in disbelief, the Card still spinning madly, before calling again.

"….."

Nothing. No sound. Firey hung poised and ready to defeat her adversary but somehow she had no voice to call on him. They'd taken away her only power; she couldn't use the Cards.

Tears threatened abruptly as she stared in despair at the waiting Card. She could feel him calling to her, pleading with her to use him, asking what was wrong, but she couldn't even tell him that. She felt weak, betrayed and utterly lost without her spells and incantations. Her head was pounding, desperately seeking a solution, when suddenly the world tilted on its axis and she was turning end over end through the air as the giant tree monster caught her with one flailing limb.

Sakura fought desperately to right herself even as the world span sickeningly around her. Still dodging the monster's clumsy attacks, something small and pink suddenly caught her eye. _Firey_. The Card, pulled too far from her magical hold, was fluttering useless to the ground. Sakura's heart sank as she watched the beast advance and move its great hulking mass to cover the tiny pink Card, taking it from her once and for all.

It was over. She couldn't win. Sakura could feel Yelan's cold eyes glittering up at her from the stands and her heart crumbled. She wanted to scream and cry at the injustice of it all. As she dodged another swiping appendage she suddenly registered the glowing warmth of the Cards still pressed against her side.

'_Everything will be alright._'

Perhaps it was the Cards, perhaps it was those words, but the power they both held suddenly surged through Sakura's heart filling her with what felt like pure electricity. Her desperation melted into surety, she stopped her dodging and simply hovered, suspended easily above the creature's reach. Slowly, deliberately, her hand released its tight grip on her now useless wand and watched with unseeing eyes as it fell swiftly to the ground. She could feel the power suddenly infusing her entire body and with the release of her wand she felt strangely liberated. She wasn't sure why, but as Sakura swooped back towards her waiting opponent, she knew that if she just concentrated enough everything would truly be all right.

Her keen eyes focused inward as she slipped effortlessly between the creature's flailing grasp. Her attention became ever more intent on the Sakura Card waiting patiently on the ground, as a huge wave of warmth spread along her arms through to her fingertips. She held it there, allowing the power to build and grow between her clasped palms while her head began to buzz with the magic surrounding her.

She didn't notice the pink light pulsing and swirling through her body, giving her an ethereal glow against the shimmering backdrop of the magical roof. Nor did she see the astonished faces of her watching audience or Syaoran's eyes glittering with fear and wonder. But she did recognise that the pressure of this sudden power was reaching its peak, so, with exquisite care, she pulled her hands apart, allowing the energy inside to fill the gap; waiting for breaking point.

When it came Sakura clapped her hands together with all the force she could muster. Her soul called out to Firey but her lips never moved as she freed the energy trapped inside her. When she opened her flashing emerald eyes she wasn't surprised to see the tree monster consumed in flame from below.

The Card glowed a dazzling pink at the centre of the blaze and without instruction it eventually flew to her side. Sakura caught it deftly in one hand as she reached out towards her burning opponent with the other. Pink light turned blue as energy sprayed like seawater from her fingertips, becoming drops of rain that easily doused the roaring flames. Finally the monster was still and silent, a charred statue, all its magic dissipated. Then it too disappeared entirely along with the curling wisps of smoke hanging thick in the Arena air.

Sakura hovered a moment longer, her pretty yellow dress glittering golden in the hazy air. With a brief shake of her head she cleared her thoughts of the dizzying power that had just swept over her and descended slowly to the ground.

She was a vision, an angel descending from the seat of some unknown power to thank the mortals for her sport. In all his life Syaoran had seen only a few people exude that much power at once. His mother was one and a few of the Clan Elders were said to have been able to do so in their day.

It was unimaginable. Unthinkable. For someone of her age and experience it was utterly impossible.

It was just what he'd expect from his girl.

With a healthy blush on his cheeks Syaoran couldn't stop the broad grin covering his face. His mother's stunned expression only heightened his pleasure and he longed to be alone with Sakura to find out just what had happened during that final fight. Whatever it was that saved her from defeat, he knew it had changed her forever.

Her whole being glowed with limitless energy and her emerald eyes flashed with knowledge far beyond her years. Her basic control over herself and the Cards had somehow transcended all their expectations and at a tender sixteen years she could control it all with her will alone.

He'd always believed in her heart and it seemed his belief had finally been proven right.

Her feet touched down softly as her wings folded away into nothingness. The sudden gravity of standing made her want to stumble but somehow Sakura remained poised and still before the Li Council. Her eyes met Yelan's briefly before she bent her head and bowed respectfully.

It was then that she noticed her pounding heart and just how weak her legs felt beneath her. Whatever she had just done had taken everything out of her and she prayed that they'd release her soon before she collapsed at their very feet. Tears of joy were waiting to be shed and squeals of happiness were hanging in the background. All they needed to do was confirm her victory and she was free.

"Rise Kinomoto-san."

With a small smile of relief Sakura faced the Council once more. She fought to avoid Syaoran's pleased gaze and instead focused on the hard red irises of Yelan. That's when she noticed the smirk, that tiny quirk of lips. Sakura's heart sank.

"Don't you want to finish your opponent?"

Yelan's graceful arm pointed behind Sakura's back. She didn't want to turn, didn't want to see the next magician that she would have to face, but she had no choice and reluctantly turned to face the night's final challenge.

Her heart stopped dead in her chest. She wanted to speak but words would be useless; instead she stared straight back into the cool defiant eyes of Li Shiefa.

Syaoran choked on a cry, his eyes wide, head shaking in disbelief.

His sister? His youngest sister?

_Mother?_

_Why?_

Heart pounding painfully Sakura ran swiftly towards the centre of the Arena floor, just as Sheifa's first attack hit the space where she had been standing moments earlier. The crumble of stone rumbled in the background as a nearby wall collapsed. Her nerves sufficiently shaken, Sakura reached quickly for the Card that would grant her escape

But it wasn't there! Fly, had gone from her pocket. Spinning sharply on her heel Sakura faced the youngest Li sister and cringed at her now smiling face.

"Looking for this?" The girl asked brightly, her orange hair swinging with the delicate shake of her head. She indicated a glowing green ball of light hovering just by her shoulder, inside of which the Fly card was suspended, silent and unresponsive.

"Even with your pretty new tricks you won't break that, so you'll stay and fight and then you'll lose. Okay?"

Her breezy voice chilled Sakura to the bone as she stared helplessly at the girl, just a year older than her, who was goading her into a fight. Until then her opponents had been no-ones; faceless Clan members that even Syaoran didn't recognise. But this was his sister and Sakura also knew that she was the favourite sister in Syaoran's heart. How could she even _attempt _this challenge without hurting the most important member of Syaoran's family?

Shiefa wasn't giving her time to decide as she pulled a second charm from her pocket. With her long silver staff, carved intricately with glowing dragons, she summoned its power effortlessly.

"Gods of Flame, heed my call! Attack!"

Burning flames shot from the pointed end of the wand and Sakura quickly summoned Jump to bound out of its path. But her energy was low, as if she'd transformed her whole deck of Cards at once, and with her own wand still out of reach… after barley dodging two more blasts she was suddenly afraid she might not escape this match unscathed.

Mumbling words from across the Arena caught her suddenly sensitive ears and Sakura saw the young Li sister recall her flames till her wand grew still and silent once more. In the brief respite Sakura quickly gathered up her own staff and desperately searched her thoughts for any Card that could stop all this, painlessly.

Then her magical senses were tingling and she flicked her gaze back to Sheifa. Her brilliant blue eyes were alive with power and her silver staff floated in the air before her, glowing a menacing red. The wide smile on her face made Sakura's heart fill with panic as she raced through each Card one by one. Suddenly the tension that had brewed snapped and with it Sheifa's spell. At her command the staff sprouted a long tongue of flame, but this time it didn't dissipate, it continued to spew fire, like some lethal hosepipe. Sakura felt fear take hold as she realised she wouldn't dodge this for very long.

On instinct her had reached for a Card as her wand swept high into the air.

"Watery!" she cried, her voice scratchy and strained as the spell sapped her remaining strength. She gripped her quivering wand with both hands and watched with relief as the impish Watery erupted from sleep and blocked the ball of flame headed straight for her.

Then time seemed to slow as all her control disappeared. Sakura felt a scream stick in her throat as the fire began to turn back on itself. Despite Watery's advance the flame did not die out, in fact it seemed to be growing in intensity, and was suddenly moving away from Sakura and towards it's own Mistress.

"Watery stop!" She finally yelled, but the Card wouldn't respond and seemed to be content in pushing the flames back towards her opponent. Sakura's head was spinning as she saw Sheifa's terrified face. If this continued the fire would be pushed right back into the young Li girl and a blast like that would not be pleasant. But she seemed frozen, her red head shaking in disbelief and although Sakura called out desperately to her she seemed deaf to all pleas of escape. In the end there was nothing the Card Mistress could do but watch as defeat crept ever closer to Syaoran's favourite sister.

'_Gomen-ne Syaoran-kun…'_

Time jerked back to life as a cry wrenched itself from Sakura's broken throat.

"Nooo!"

But the sound was lost in the crash of waves as both flame and water swept over the quivering Sheifa. They merged and writhed in a great ball, like a storm localised just where the girl was standing, without any indication of stopping. Sakura was frozen, horror holding her to the spot unable to look away.

"Stop!"

A wave of blinding purple light flew across the entire room and both flame and water vanished under its touch. When she could see again, Sakura was no longer looking at two raging Elementals but the unmoving body of Li Shiefa, fallen on the dusty Arena floor. Beside her lay the silver wand and the Watery card both contained and once again lifeless.

She wanted to move, wanted nothing more than to go to the fallen girl and help somehow. But her legs weren't listening to her and instead they crumpled beneath her till Sakura too landed on the floor, eyes still fixed on the eerie scene. She watched dumbly as bodies rushed towards the unconscious girl, including a frantic looking Yelan. They seemed to be trying to revive her, but the cries and wails she could almost hear told Sakura they weren't succeeding.

_What had she done?_

A soft hand on her shoulder told Sakura she was no longer alone but she couldn't tear her eyes from the nightmare in front of her. Finally an anxious voice asked,

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

She tried hard to nod in reply but nothing was working the way it should. Then she noticed the daunting form of Yelan was coming closer and closer and Sakura was unable to stop the tear that slid unhappily down her cheek.

"What have I done?" She whispered hoarsely just as the intimidating woman came to a stop in front of her.

Li Yelan was trembling with apparent rage, here eyes were flashing but she seemed pale as a ghost. Her hands clenched together in front of her, twisting and turning as if they wanted to wring Sakura's neck; and all she could do was bow her auburn head as the woman spoke in a vicious whisper.

"I don't know what you have done but my daughter will not wake. What was supposed to be a fair trail has turned into a disaster because you have been using black arts!" Her quiet voice had risen to a shout and Sakura could feel everyone in the Arena listening to every scathing word. "I hope for your sake Kinomoto that my girl awakens or there will be more than just the Li Clan to answer to. Your time here is at an end. We finish this tomorrow evening when you will have your final… test. Then all will be set right and I hope to never see you again."

With that she swept away, back to where they were continuing their attempts to wake Sheifa from her sleep.

The tears running from Sakura's eyes were unstoppable now. Each word Yelan had said rang clearly in her head making her feel sick inside. And yet she knew, she _knew_, that she hadn't meant for this to happen. Sakura couldn't understand; her heart controlled the Cards and the last thing she wanted was to hurt Syaoran's sister…

_Syaoran._

"Syaoran!" The name sprang from her lips on a sob as her head snapped up to search the Arena. She couldn't find him, he wasn't there; reaching out with her aura she determined the same result. Where had he gone? Had he seen…

"Tomoyo-chan, where is Syaoran-kun? Where is he!" She turned and grabbed the dark haired girl roughly by the shoulders. Tomoyo didn't flinch just lowered her eyes and answered in a quiet whisper.

"I'm afraid he left Sakura-chan. Just now; he walked out of that door."

She pointed with her delicate hand to the large entrance, through which they had walked almost every day. Without another thought Sakura stumbled clumsily to her feet and ran after him as best she could.

Her wand laid, a forgotten pendant, on the Arena floor.

* * *

Eeep! It upset me just writing this, and the next lil bit even more so... but then again I am a sucker when it comes to S/S. >sniff 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes or No? **Review** and tell me what you thought!

Next one will be along soon... you thought the games couldn't get tougher... read on...

Ja x x


	10. Chapter 10: Consequences

**FAMILY TIES  
**

_**By JustAkiko**_

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine.

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_Once again many thanks to people who reviewed the last chapter**! huggles** I am still a little unsure about my writing of fight sequences, so I was pleased to see people were happy with them. Fear not, Sakura will be making her come back soon against the Clan's nasty tricks, but first she needs to find a certain someone..._

_Enjoy the next chapter and thanks to everyone who's reading! I'm so pleased people are following this story, it makes the characters etc feel all the more alive._

_Please **REVIEW** when you've finished, good or bad, I'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Thanks again to everyone. Now, on with the story..._

_Ja  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10  
**

**Consequences  
**

Her tired feet pounded heavily along the empty corridors as Sakura desperately searched for Syaoran, her entire being aching with fatigue and fear. In her mind she was hopelessly trying to reason out why he had left so soon, without a word - even an angry one – in the face of his sister's injury. His disappearance bothered Sakura more than anything, even the lifeless body still flashing before her eyes. Heart clenching painfully, she rounded yet another corner chocking back a sob. That's when she saw him, his chestnut hair flashing quickly round the next bend. Summoning the last of her strength she screeched to a stop and cried out. 

"Syaoran-kun! Wait!"

She felt more than heard him stop in the passage beyond, leaving a sickening silence between them, causing her own laboured breathing to ring in her ears. After a long moment Sakura forced her shaking legs forwards and made her way cautiously towards him. She had no idea what to expect, all she could picture was Li Sheifa's silent body twisted on the ground, at her own hand. The sick feeling in her stomach threatened to overwhelm her as Sakura held back another dry sob. In defiance she wiped roughly at her eyes and straightened her crumpled, dusty dress. _So much for making him smile._

With that depressing thought in mind she reached the silent corner. Taking a deep shuddering breath Sakura drew the tattered remains of her courage around her and moved to face him.

"I am so very sorry Sya…"

The words trailed off into empty space as Sakura stared blankly at the foot of a dark staircase. There was no messy haired boy waiting patiently on the bottom step, not even angry amber eyes to challenge her where she stood. Just emptiness and the lingering smell of sandalwood he always left behind.

He had heard her. He must have. She'd felt him stop and wait, thought he'd given her a chance. But looking helplessly at the empty space before her Sakura realised, perhaps she didn't deserve another chance. The image of Sheifa came to her once again and the crushed Card Mistress couldn't help but agree. She'd gained powers beyond her wildest dreams then lost control of them, at the worst possible moment, making perhaps the biggest mistake of her life.

The thought was too much for her battered heart and in that instant Sakura was sure it would break. With a final sob she collapsed onto the small staircase, flame and amber flashing across her eyes as she trembled with sadness. It was there Tomoyo found her soon after, a broken doll in a house not her own.

* * *

He was an idiot! A fool! A heartless, stupid fool. When he'd heard her delicate voice call out to him, cracking with tiredness in the dark corridor, Syaoran had _almost_ stopped. Almost done the right thing and turned back to hold her while she explained everything. Instead he'd been a pig headed fool and resumed his pace, disappearing into a forgotten wing and leaving her to explain to thin air. He was so stupid! 

But he'd been so angry. And not just at Sakura, but at his mother, the Clan, _everyone_ for letting such a petty conflict turn into such a disaster. The sight of his youngest sister lying lifeless on the floor had sent his heart cold; then looking back to see Sakura, wand raised towards her, it had all been too much. The logical part of his brain knew it was all an accident; that his delicate cherry blossom didn't have it in her to harm someone intentionally, especially not someone he loved. But Sheifa's pale skin and pained grimace had clouded his usually clear judgement.

In a bid to escape the anger and fear which threatened to devour him he'd left the Arena without a word, dragging his feet away from the battered bodies of the two girls he cared for most in the world.

Only when he reached Sheifa's room, over an hour later, did he stop, so tired with worry and confusion that his mind had long since given up trying to understand. Desperate to forget Sakura's pained face he knocked softly before entering his poor sister's bedroom. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

There in her large blue bed, a brush in her delicate hand, sat Sheifa. She was pulling it half-heartedly through her long hair and chatting amiably to Futtie who sat in a chair by the bedside. The pale lifeless body that had lain so beaten on the Arena floor seemed working and in tact; in fact her cheeks were rosy and her face smiling as the girls laughed at some unknown joke.

Syaoran didn't understand. She was injured, dangerously so, why…

"Xiao Lang! I'm so pleased you're here."

His heart jumped at the vibrant call of Sheifa's voice. With curious eyes he met her cheerful gaze and walked a little more into the girl's room, forcing his own voice into action.

"So am I…Sheifa." He replied, his words guarded, almost as if he were unsure she was real. "You're feeling better then?" He asked with more than a little amazement in his voice.

The genki girl nodded enthusiastically but Syaoran didn't miss the sudden sharpening of Futtie's gaze beside her. Trying to ignore it he listened to the girlish reply.

"Yes of course I am! But did you see me Xiao Lang? Hmm? Did you see how well I did? I said I could do it and I did, I've been practising and…"

Before the exuberant girl could say more her older sister was standing by her side, one hand clamped firmly over the runaway mouth.

"What she means," cut in Fuutie, "is that she recovered a lot quicker than she expected thanks to Mother and some of the Elders. Isn't that right _Sheifa_?"

The younger girl winced at some unknown ailment before her eyes suddenly widened and she seemed to wilt in the bed.

"Yes." She replied, her voice now docile and calm "Of course I did. She hit me with something evil that Japanese brat but luckily Mother knows how to combat evil arts. It's a good thing, right Xiao?"

But Syaoran wasn't listening; in fact he'd stopped at Sheifa's first exclamation and Futtie's odd panic. She'd been practising? For what? And why was she looking so very well after being consumed by such massive magical energy? His mind was once again riddled with questions and the sudden tension between his two sisters was making his head pound. With a brief nod of his head he moved towards the door.

"Err…yes of course. Um…goodnight Futtie, Sheifa."

"Goodnight baby brother." He heard Futtie's tight voice reply as he snapped the door shut behind himself.

Once in the corridor he could feel his anxiety grow ever higher as confusion became disbelief. A quick decision later and he was running, away from that room and the sickening truths it held towards somewhere, anywhere that he could make sense of all this. In minutes he came to a stop by one of the enclosed gardens, the same one he'd kissed Sakura in and the same place he'd planned on meeting her tomorrow night.

At this late hour he expected it to be empty so Syaoran was amazed when a dark figure came into view sitting silently, silhouetted on the small steps. For a brief moment his heart leapt, as he imagined it was Sakura there, to be held and apologised to a thousand times over. But his dream faded as he recognised the serene face of his eldest sister Fanran. Her short hair played gently in the night breeze and she sat holding a cup of steaming tea in her hands, watching him closely as if she'd been waiting all evening.

"Do you understand now?" was the first thing she asked, her eyes calm but earnest. Syaoran didn't have to ask what she meant, simply allowed all the thoughts and questions inside him to come falling out.

"It was her. She did it, didn't she? Tell me Fanran, tell me I'm right, this was Mother's work all along. She planned it all didn't she?"

He growled in frustration as he tripped over words and thoughts in an angry rush. Hands cleched firmly at his side, he met his sister's wise gaze and found the answers he needed.

"Sheifa got better quickly didn't she?" she asked again, taking a sip from her cup. Syaoran's response was a humourless laugh.

"A little _too_ quickly of course. Because it was Mother who healed her and it was Mother who tampered with Sakura's magic in the first place. She forced that horror on Sheifa, on both of them! What the hell is she thinking?"

He was pacing now, stomping angrily across the ground in front of the steps, hands twisting with frustration and disbelief. It was then Fanran reached out, grasping his tense arm and pulling him round to stand and face her.

"You know this isn't really about them, don't you, Xiao Lang?"

Her words were soft and clear but the emphasis was obvious. In a flash the pieces in Syaoran's head all joined together at once. If he weren't so angry he'd probably have laughed.

"This is about me…"

His sister didn't answer merely stared back at him with open eyes.

"This is to stop me loving her, to turn me against her. This is all just a test, between family and…"

As the ugly idea became clearer Syaoran groaned in despair, hands gripping his head in frustration.

"What have I done?" He whispered finally, "What must she think? I-I ran away! They pit her against my family and I chose them. I can't lose her because of this."

"Then I suggest you keep that little promise of yours tomorrow night." Fanran replied, eyes twinkling knowingly and a generous smile playing across her face. Syaoran saw the kindness there and felt himself calm, his own thankful smile appearing as he nodded in agreement. He watched his eldest sister rise and turn back towards the main house and he turned towards the garden. Fanran's clear voice stopped him in a final warning.

"When you truly have to choose, don't be bound by family ties…brother."

He turned back but she was gone, the words hanging in the air, a parting gift. With a glance at the moon Syaoran prayed for the night to be over soon. The sooner he could see _her_, the better.

Elsewhere in the Li mansion, blind to the night's revelations, a young Card Mistress lay wrapped in blankets, drifting in dreams of sadness and solitude with tear tracks painting her cheeks. Tomoyo watched her from the windowsill sending up her own prayer that things would soon turn out right.

* * *

The sun was setting slowly behind rustling trees as the final birds sang goodbye to the day. Despite the peace and tranquillity of the garden, Syaoran was fit to burst with anticipation. He hadn't seen Sakura since the disastrous evening before and despite sending a message to confirm their meeting earlier in the day, he had no way to know if she'd received it. Just as a rather grumpy Kero had fluttered from his window ledge, Syaoran had been called before the Council Of Elders. As expected, it hadn't been a pleasant affair. They'd tarred and feathered Sakura's name, calling her an _unstable__monster_ of all things. Miraculously Syaoran had held his tongue and spent almost an hour listening to them berate his most precious person over and again. 

He'd reasoned it all out last night, alone under the stars: the more he defended her the worse they became. All the pain Sakura suffered at their hands came from his rebellious love for her. Well he wouldn't give them that ammunition any more. If he feigned indifference, made them believe their little scheme with Sheifa had worked and he no longer cared then maybe, just maybe they'd ease off and let his love return home. She had claimed the Cards and no one could argue that, this continued game was all about Clan pride. And he wouldn't have her hurt for something as flimsy as that. He wouldn't hurt her anymore, even if it meant she left here without him.

But the old guys tactics were fierce and they'd thrown up one last obstacle for them to face before Sakura could be set free. It was this that Syaoran needed to discuss with her now, before the task began, or else all his pretence would have been for nothing and they would both be lost.

Soon the sun was sinking and twilight threatened to let in night at any moment. '_She_'s_ always late,' _he told himself, '_She'll be here, she will.' _ Still, as the first stars winked into existence Syaoran felt his hope dwindle. But he couldn't leave, couldn't risk deserting her again, so he planted his feet stubbornly under the shadowy canopy of a small tree and reached out with his senses; not even a trace of her shimmering aura was anywhere on the night air.

He needed to see her before all this, damn it he needed to explain! To explain and apologise and hold and caress. To see her smile and feel his stomach tighten and meet an emerald gaze that wasn't filled with tears. He had to mend the wounds he had made the night before so he could meet their final challenge knowing they were whole.

An icy presence signalled that it was too late. Their time was up and Sakura wasn't coming. With a barely-hidden sigh Syaoran turned to face his waiting mother, a porcelain figure glowing on the twilit porch.

"Come Xiao Lang." She called out, her voice hard and commanding, "It is time."

* * *

A stiff pink skirt stitched to a high-necked bodice that shimmered in the light and bore at its centre a shining silver star. Thigh high socks in stark white and pink boots that reached all the way to follow them. Gloves to her elbows again in white with pink and gold trim. And to finish, one white, one pink ribbon that seemed to defy gravity, bowed in her honey hair and falling to below her waist in an elegant arch. 

Tomoyo stood back, surveying her handiwork and felt tears gather in her lavender eyes. Sakura looked… perfect. An image of soft and powerful, the child she always was and the young woman she was growing to be. This was the outfit that Sakura would defeat the Li Clan in and assert her true claim over her magic and Cards once and for all. And it looked perfect. Yet as she watched her friend survey herself in the mirror, Tomoyo's heart clenched and she fought the urge to take the girl in her arms and hold her, wiping away the frown that spoiled the delicate face. It was all the outfit was missing: Sakura's adorable smile.

But that had been missing since yesterday, since Sakura's biggest fright and Li-kun's big mistake. Of course she sounded and seemed as genki as ever, but after watching the Card Mistress dotingly for nearly sixteen years Tomoyo could see the truth behind the façade. She watched the hurt bring a frown to her pretty pink lips, then anger crease her delicate brow. A battle was going on in that cute head as Sakura's frustrations at herself swung towards Syaoran and back again till there was no sign of a clear winner. That wouldn't happen till she'd seen him but his lack of communication and Sakura's stubborn streak made it unlikely that was going to happen anytime soon.

So Tomoyo had done all she could, talking about the weather, the Cards, home and how they could return soon. She'd tried everything to distract Sakura until finally the time had come to prepare for the task and all she could do was wrap her in love and luck made of pink and white silk. Sakura's nerves were almost palpable, but so was her determination. Perhaps the experiences of yesterday had done some good, Tomoyo mused, as the spark in Sakura's eyes flashed every time she looked at her Cards or surreptitiously touched the Key at her neck. Finally they were at the mirror waiting for a knock on the door. When it came Sakura didn't say a word, merely smiled at Tomoyo and gave her a brief hug before walking purposefully to meet her fate. Tomoyo turned to pick up her camera, still tingling from the unexpected contact, and smiled. Sakura would always have her, she realised, and no matter what happened, hopefully that would be enough. With that thought in mind she switched on the camera and headed out of the door.

Just as a very flustered looking Kero came tearing through the window.

"Sakura! Gomen, had to hide…and…there was cake…and pudding and I tried and you….

…

…Oh no."

* * *

Standing before the large familiar doors leading into the Arena, Sakura felt as if she would burst with fear and anxiety. Sure she'd been nervous before about these tasks – she remembered clearly the panic on that first day, which seemed so long ago now – but this was the end and she knew from experience that the Li's would make it memorable.

Her mind threatened to overload with all the unwanted feelings and frustration she'd harboured all day, but with practised ease she forced them into silence. She would finish this and then she could deal with everything else, home, the Li's and Syaoran.

"Hoe!"

Sakura jumped with a frightened start at the sudden pressure on her shoulder. Looking up she gazed into the deep brown eyes of her older brother.

"Onii-chan! What ar…"

Touya clapped a hand over her gaping mouth and patted her fondly on the head.

"We came to say good luck squirt." He whispered teasingly, "Don't go messing this up or we'll never get home."

It was his turn to flinch as nimble fingers reached around and tweaked his nose sharply. Following the offending hand came Yukito's smiling face and Sakura beamed even as her brother hissed in protest.

"What he means to say is we know you can do this Sakura-chan, so please be careful and do your best ok?"

Sakura smiled her first real smile of the day and reached out to embrace both men.

"Arigatou." She whispered, her head buried in both their chests, as she held on tight for a long moment.

Above her, Yukito caught the soft gaze with which Touya regarded his sister and smiled warmly at him. Touya grinned back wryly before leaning in to press his forehead against Yuki's and squeezed both those he loved even tighter.

When they finally broke apart, Tomoyo's delighted squeals becoming a little too distracting, Sakura could feel the glossy sheen of tears in her eyes. With a deep breath she raised her foot and brought of crashing down on Touya's own. The pink boot landed heavily and Touya yelped before hopping off the injured appendage and holding it worriedly. Sakura giggled with delight as she heard Tomoyo's gasp and Yukito's open laughter.

"That's for saying I might mess up." She declared, sticking her tongue out childishly catching Yukito's laughing eyes.

"Yue also sends his luck." He added in an undertone, muffled by Touya's continued moaning. "Not that you'll need it."

"Arigatou Yue-san." She replied, knowing the Guardian would hear somehow.

Yukito smiled warmly again before pointing to the door.

"Now don't you think you should make an entrance, before this one quiets down?"

He indicated to a now grumbling Touya who was gingerly testing his weight on the abused foot.

Sakura nodded sharply in response, taking one more look at her beloved brother before turning to face the ominous doors. With renewed determination she took a deep breath before reaching out to take Tomoyo's hand.

"Let's go." She whispered pushing the doors wide open.

* * *

_Ok, the end is nigh. Sakura's final battle is coming in the next chapter, so please **REVIEW **and read next time!_

_Hugs_

_Ja x _


	11. Chapter 11: Showdown

**FAMILY TIES  
**

_**By JustAkiko**_

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine.

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_Ok guys, it's all coming to a head! The battle ends now... but on who's side?_

_Thanks to all who reviewed, they really make me smile and push me to get this story to its conclusion. Please keep pressing that REVIEW button and let me know what you think; good, bad, I can take it:o)_

_Enjoy the chapter... and remember finger's crossed for Sakura!_

Ja  


_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

**Showdown**

The Arena looked as it always had, swirling ceiling and empty space, decorated only by the stone-like figures of the Li Council. Walking confidently across the dusty floor, Sakura felt Tomoyo break off to her usual spot in the stands with a quick squeeze of her hand. Alone now, she felt her confidence rise instead of falter. She knew this game, the routine was familiar and she had conquered it before. Now she would do it again and then she'd never have to return.

Looking towards the Council she spotted the imposing form of Yelan, as cold and statuesque as ever, then the bright orange heads of the four Li sisters. Sakura did a double take as she counted them again…four? Looking to the faces her heart almost stopped when she recognised her previous opponent, Li Sheifa, the girl she thought she'd killed, sitting comfortably among her siblings; face hard and smug.

So she hadn't lost control after all! The girl was here, whole and looking in better health than Sakura, who still had the scratches from her last victory. A relieved smile crept across her lips, boosting her confidence ever higher and, with the good news dancing in her chest, she searched for the face to share it with.

But he wasn't there. No amber eyes looked back at her from the stands under a ragged rain of hair. His smile wasn't waiting to forgive and forget. Syaoran hadn't come to watch her triumph one final time.

The joy of moments before deflated like a festival balloon and Sakura's smile slipped from her lips. So it was that she came to face Li Yelan with nothing but a determined frown.

Syaoran's mother was as blank and unreadable as usual but her eyes shone with undeniable mirth as she registered Sakura's sudden change in mood. After a few silent moments the older woman finally addressed her.

"Well Kinomoto Sakura, you have done… _well_ over the past weeks in proving your worth as Mistress of your so-called Sakura Cards. We ask only that you indulge is on one final demonstration of your skills and then you are free to return home as you see fit."

Her voice was calm as she spoke but Sakura could sense the menace lacing her words.

"Of course." The words were a little colder and Sakura suddenly felt more at home. "If you fail to defeat your opponent, the Cards still return to our possession. Do you understand?"

Blood red eyes bored into Sakura's own with a sudden intensity and the Card Mistress was winded by the hunger she saw in them. Ignoring the negative auras pulsing all around her she took a steadying breath before replying clearly.

"Yes Li-sama."

"Good." The smile on Yelan's face made Sakura shiver. "Then shall we begin? Bring out the opponent."

The last she shouted to the room at large, her cold tone filling the empty space with a harsh ring. As always, Sakura turned her back on the unfriendly crowd with a small bow and moved towards the centre of the floor, watching with curious eyes as the doors opposite her began to open. The gap they made widened, revealing a silhouette in full Chinese battle costume. As it stepped forwards Sakura realised instantly it was a male, perhaps not much older than her. She waited calmly, one hand by the Cards, one by the key, for him to step into full light and reveal himself.

Her heart lurched.

"Hoe!"

Syaoran stepped fully into the Arena's light, still some feet from where Sakura stood, but he heard her gasp echo across the distance. He nodded his head towards her in response - eyes blank, devoid of any emotion - then turned without a second glance towards the onlookers.

"Li Xiao Lang." A male voice addressed him, one Sakura didn't recognise. "You agree to challenge this girl on behalf of the Li Clan to a battle of magics?"

"I do." His reply was sharp and immediate.

"And you agree to compete in fairness and honesty to the _best_ of your ability."

"I do."

The words were cold, hard and foreign to Sakura's ears. Where was Syaoran, the boy who loved her and who fought beside her not against her? How could he be agreeing to this after one mistake, one tiny little mistake? And with his sister healthy as well! Sakura fought back tears as insanity crowded ever closer. She watched him bow towards the waiting Council and move to face her before an even colder voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Xiao Lang."

He turned his chestnut head back towards Yelan and silently met her heavy gaze.

"Do not undertake this lightly my son. We will not have you make a mockery of this Clan by lowering yourself to let this girl win. No matter what she is to you, you fight here for your family, remember that. Make your choice Xiao Lang."

There was silence, and for one glorious moment Sakura imagined him turning on his heel and whisking her away from the nightmare she was living. His amber eyes closed on a sigh, as he seemed to contemplate, face lowered to the floor. Finally, when Sakura's heart could take it no more, he looked up and replied clearly for all to hear.

"There can be no outside interference, agreed?" He spoke the words with a pointed look at Yelan's waiting face. Her eyes soured for just a moment, like a child caught being naughty, before she replaced the mask and nodded serenely.

"Of course."

"And when I win, the Cards become mine, correct?"

Again Yelan nodded.

He paused again.

"And if she wins, _if_ she wins… she can leave with whoever or whatever she so wishes. Correct?"

Yelan's eyes flared and her voice rang threateningly.

"Xiao Lang don't think you can…"

"I don't." He cut in firmly, chin raised and voice hard. "I just want her to know what she's fighting for."

Sakura chocked on a sob as his cold words chilled her to the bone. Yelan however seemed placated.

"Very well. Agreed."

Syaoran nodded, his eyes never breaking his mother's heavy gaze.

"Then I accept."

"Wait!"

The word leapt from Sakura's mouth before she realised it, but once freed it spurred her into action. Her feet flew across the Arena towards Syaoran, Cards all but forgotten as her heart fought against the impossibility of her situation.

"I don't agree!" she cried nearing the stands, "I won't do this! I won't…"

With a frightened squeal Sakura skidded to a halt just inches from the tip of Syaoran's outstretched blade. She hadn't even seen him release the sword from it's key, but there it was very real and very dangerous holding her at a distance that could not be breached. With a stifled sob she looked up to meet his amber gaze. It was no longer dead and lifeless but flashing with emotion; one she couldn't read. His aura reached out and licked angrily at hers and Sakura was trapped between the cold gaze of the audience and the painful gaze of her love.

"We will do this Kinomoto-san." His voice was even and commanding

Sakura flinched as the words pounded into her like bullets. Questions flooded her tongue and into the tense silence fell a desperate "Why?"

"I for my family, and you… for your Cards."

'_Because he loves you.'_

The words pierced her numb mind, drowning out his cruel answer. It was a woman's voice, not unlike Yelan's, but softer, kinder more like Syaoran's… the Syaoran she knew. Her eyes flicked to the stands and immediately she found the soft brown gaze of Li Fanran. Those eyes seemed to warm her when all she could do was shake, and gave calm to her erratic thoughts. Feeling steadier Sakura looked back at Syaoran, meeting his eyes over the shining glint of his blade. It was then she put a name to the flashing in his eyes.

_He loves me._

The words took shape and blossomed in her heart till she felt her fear dissolve into surety. It was as if she was filling with magic again, but this time it was his golden gaze that was filling her with determination. Careful to keep her face empty she turned to the waiting Li Clan, bowed and backed slowly away to regain her place in the centre of the room.

"Then it is agreed." Yelan's voice rang out clearly but Sakura barley heard. Instead she watched as Syaoran also bowed and took his place opposite her a few feet away. Daring to meet his gaze again she found a determination she knew she mirrored in her own; with something like excitement bubbling in her chest she prepared herself to fight. This had to be real or they'd both be persecuted.

"Ready. Fight!"

"Gods of Wind! Come forth!"

Syaoran was quick on the offensive forcing Sakura to call Shield and Jump as one to avoid the gales directed at her. It was only as she bounded atop a thick doorframe that she realised she hadn't called upon her own staff. Looking down she saw her hands glowing a gentle pink, casting small shadows on the wall behind her. With a grin she raised her right hand, focused her mind and called

"Wood!"

A great twisting branch erupted from the air in front of her and headed towards Syaoran's figure on the ground below. He was quick to notice however and had soon called his own flaming counter attack. As the fire reached for her Sakura pictured wings in her strangely clear mind and soon found herself hovering in the air, high above the bonfire Syaoran had created.

"Rain!"

Heavy droplets fell from nowhere to douse the licking flames threatening to catch her. She watched as a distracted Syaoran struggled to see, his thick hair matting quickly to his head and the water dripping adorably off of his nose. She paid for her moment of weakness however when a loud cracking sound announced Syaoran's next attack.

"Gods of Lightening! Obey my order!"

Electric energy crackled in the air below her, soon carried by the water surrounding them. Sakura watched in horror as it danced drop by drop closer until her wings were suddenly engulfed in pain. They disappeared immediately and then she was falling quickly towards the ground, watching the horror in Syaoran's face pleading with her to react. In an instant Windy appeared and settled her safely on the ground. But now she was disorientated, from the fall and the jolt of pain. Dazedly, Sakura rubbed at her eyes trying to find Syaoran in the still pouring rain. But he wasn't in front of her, which meant…

"Sword!"

She yelled loudly, spinning in a sharp coil and by the time she faced Syaoran's advance she held her transformed wand safely in her grip, blocking the downward slash he'd threatened with his own weappon. With a burst of strength she threw him of and for a few seconds they parried, she blocking his swipes with expert ease. Then suddenly they were face-to-face, noses almost touching as they struggled in an unbreakable stalemate, swords pressed tight.

She could hear his breathing, rough and heavy, and feel the air tickle her ear each time he exhaled. He could smell her cherry scent and marvelled at the glittering raindrops making diamonds on her fluttering lashes. He pressed back hard as she struggled to separate them, keeping the swords locked. Finally Syaoran caught her skittering eyes, almost chocking when she smiled brightly at him. With years of training he swallowed his gut reaction and instead fought to direct her gaze.

"Do you see it?" he huffed, forcing the words through his teeth at the effort of maintaining their stance going "Do you see what to do?" His head was tilted and he was glaring at the broad blade of his sword. Sakura finally tore herself away from the wild feel of his aura pressed so close to her own and followed his insistent gaze.

All she saw was herself reflected in the shining blade that threatened her.

Wait a minute… 

Flashing emerald orbs met Syaoran's own and he could have cheered as realisation painted Sakura's face pink. He almost smiled then, his eyes lighting up as he pressed her backwards one more time.

"Win." He whispered as he rushed past her ear and away, breaking the standoff and calling the battle to continue.

In a second the Sword disappeared and Sakura's mind was buzzing with a plan. All she needed was the time to execute it. In a flash she had her answer.

"Dark!"

The whole Arena was suddenly plunged into blackness and Sakura could see nothing not even herself. She could still feel the rain, hear it as it fell to the ground, and somewhere she could sense Syaoran's aura getting ever closer. She had only moments, so quickly clasped her hands in a brief clap, summoning the last of her strength.

"Mirror!"

A green speck of light stained the darkness in front of her before quickly growing into her own mirror image. Same costume, same flushed cheeks, just as wet and bedraggled as she was. Perfect. With a short smile at the Mirror girl, Sakura summoned her wings and took off towards the ceiling.

"Distract him." She hissed as her double disappeared into the inky black.

Once in the air, Sakura felt worryingly disorientated. Coming to a gentle hover she reached out to locate Syaoran. The steady increase in his energies meant she had only moments before he broke her darkness. Then she found him, exactly, and put herself as far away from his location as possible before she lost her cover.

"Gods of Light! Heed my call!"

The stifling darkness disappeared in a flash of brilliant white, taking the rain with it and leaving the Arena open to view. In the centre stood Syaoran facing off once more against the Card Mistress. His sword looped over his head in a swing to call on his next charm but before he could utter a word a cry came from above.

"Earthy!"

Hovering high near the swirling ceiling, Sakura called her final card from behind Syaoran's right shoulder. His chestnut head looked up at the cry and through the cascading rock fall flying from Sakura's outstretched hands, she saw him smile. Her heart clenched, praying for his safety, and then he was gone, buried by the heavy lumps of earth that fell all around him. Dust flew and blinded even Sakura who could do nothing but hover and wait to land. Out of the chaos a piercing cry froze Sakura's heart.

"Xiao Lang!"

The dust cleared slowly, settling thickly on seats and the onlookers. When she could see the ground Sakura descended carefully towards the pile of rubble in the centre of the Arena floor. Landing beside Mirror, her eyes remained glued on the spot where Syaoran had stood and only a flash of green light told her the card had returned of her own accord.

Earthy however had not. With a hesitant hand and nervous heart Sakura reached out towards the rocks. In a moment they had transformed into a female form who nodded solemnly to its Mistress before melting away into nothing. A mass of shining green material was all that was left on the dusty floor.

He wasn't moving. No thumbs up like Meiling. No smile to tell her it was all right. Nothing.

Sakura's heart was racing as she took a careful step forwards, then another, then another. Finally she stood by his side and looked down at the prone form, which had yet to react. Legs trembling, she moved to kneel closer to his chest.

"Stop!"

Yelan's voice was the usual harsh order but it trembled slightly at the end. For once Sakura was not affected by the older woman's authority and ignored the simple instruction, coming to rest on the ground beside Syaoran's silent form. With a shaking hand she reached out to lay it over his heart. Seconds later she drew it back as if scalded when his chest rose and fell softly beneath her palm. A relieved smile broke out across her pale and tired face even as a tear slipped slowly down her cheek. He was battered and bruised, unconscious for now, his head was scratched and his sword lay broken in two. But he was alive and that was all that mattered.

Exhaustion appeared from nowhere now the adrenaline was fading from her system and Sakura started as the image before her began to swim uncomfortably. Shaking her head she moved to stand but found her legs unresponsive. It seemed she'd used one too many Cards and now she was paying the price. After another failed attempt to stand she gave up, feeling darkness teasing her senses invitingly. Before she relished it however she had one last thing to do. Leaning down she pressed a gentle kiss to Syaoran's sleeping forehead. His skin was warm and Sakura's heart warmed with it.

"Arigatou Syaoran." She whispered for his ears only.

Then the world went black.

Game Over.

* * *

_Or not... don't worry there's a conclusion on its way. One final chapter after this! So if you've enjoyed this one please let me know by dropping a REVIEW and I'll be back to you soon with a conclusion... good or bad... you'll have to read to find out!_

_Thanks for reading._

_Ja x _


	12. Chapter 12: The Choice

**FAMILY TIES  
**

_**By JustAkiko**_

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but the story is all mine.

**Setting**: At the end of the anime… and the almost end of the manga.

**Notes:** This fic is mostly canon, focusing more on the manga than the anime. HOWEVER, I wrote this BEFORE I saw the first or second movie, so they have no relevance to this story. Hence the Li family etc are entirely characterised from my imagination.

_This is it! IT's FINISHED! The last chapter has arrived at last and I want to say a_** HUGE**_ thankyou to everyone for reading it. I hope you've enjoyed my playing with CCS' characters... I certainly have. _

_For everyone who reviewed, thank you soooooooo much for getting in touch and telling me what you think. It's an amazing feeling to ehar from readers and it really pushed me to finish posting a story I wasn't really all that confident about._

_SO all readers, I very much hope you enjoy this conclusion. The games are over but there's still a battle to be won._

Lots of hugs and magic to all

_Ja_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

**The Choice  
**

He woke up the next day, his eyes heavy and his head pounding as if he'd been hit by a mountain.

'_Or the next best thing I suppose.'_

The last thing Syaoran remembered was Sakura, hovering above him like some sort of angel, white wings spread and glowing with life. He smiled. She'd won it seemed, if his headache was anything to go by and could keep her Cards and leave Hong Kong and his awkward family far behind. Of course it would mean leaving him too; the thought made Syaoran's heart ache and head throb even more. But it was for the best. If his agreeing to be Clan Leader and fight that stupid fight had convinced them of Sakura's ultimate worth then he'd saved her one less trouble for the future. And that was all that mattered he realised. That she was happy… wherever she was.

As sleep slipped away and his awareness began to return Syaoran realised he wasn't alone in his bedroom. Someone was sitting beside him and that someone was holding his hand as though they hadn't let it go all night. His immediate thought was that Sakura was here and he could apologise before she returned to Japan. Then his senses woke fully and he realised that this hand was far too big for that of a teenage girl. It was an adult who waited for him to wake from his slumber and he thought he knew who it was.

"I'm sorry Mother." He croaked, hoping to quell any reprimands that awaited him.

"I think I'm a little young to be your Mother, Xiao."

Syaoran's eyes shot open despite the thumping pain when the light lanced his eyes. Looking to his right he found Fanran, one hand holding his and a cloth in the other.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." She smiled, placing the cloth back in a bowl of what he assumed was water. Syaoran glanced as far as he could around the room without making his head explode, but saw no sign of anyone else; no mother to shout at him… and no Sakura either.

"Mother isn't here." Fanran explained. "She's in a meeting at the moment… with the Elders."

Syaoran flinched as the thought of his promises came rushing back to him.

"Are they angry with me?"

Fanran shook her head, her face solemn and strangely dark.

"More with her it seems. She got extremely angry when you were hurt in the battle, then worse when they started questioning you're suitability for Head. They said you may not be ready, perhaps ever, and she had a lot to say on the matter. As you can imagine things will take a while to smooth over."

Syaoran sighed and nodded, wishing he could be in that damn meeting room himself and tell them exactly what he thought about the situation.

"Why does she have to force this?" He asked, almost to himself, "She wants me to lead so much that she's willing to fight the Council. She's insane."

"She cares about you." Was the simple answer.

Syaoran snorted mirthlessly.

"If she cares so much, why keep me here? Why is she set on making me unhappy if she cares?"

Fanran sighed as though she was talking to a small child. Syaoran went to snap at her but her raised hand quieted him.

"You know why Xiao Lang She thinks she knows best and probably always will. And…"

Syaoran waited but his sister seemed reluctant to continue.

"And what?" he prompted.

Fanran met his gaze and for a moment her brown eyes were infinitely sad. Then she gave him a small smile and took hold of his hand again.

"And she doesn't want to lose you like she lost Father." She replied finally; then almost as an afterthought, "You are so much like him."

Syaoran blushed to the roots of his hair and turned to look up at his pale ceiling. He'd barely known his father, with his constant working and early death, and couldn't remember his parents' relationship all that well either. Now looking at his mother's recent actions they made a little more sense. They didn't make him any happier, but he could understand missing someone and not wanting to lose someone all too well. Taking a deep breath he finally said something he wished he could say to his absent parent.

"You know she'll only drive me away if she keeps me here."

Fanran chuckled softly and Syaoran turned indignant eyes towards her. But when he saw the honest smile on her face he softened and settled for a questioning stare.

"I know that Xiao Lang, and somewhere inside I think she does too. Which is why…"

She paused as though for effect.

"Why what?" Demanded Syaoran his interest suddenly peaked at the mischievous sparkle in his sister's eyes.

"Which is why I'm going to take your place and succeed Mother, when the time comes."

Syaoran blinked. Then blinked again. Fanran's smile only spread as disbelief and confusion coloured his face.

"B-bu..wha…I…I mean what about the Council?"

Fanran leaned back in her seat grinning confidently.

"Oh I think I can handle those old guys… after all I am a better magician than you _little brother._"

Syaoran laughed weakly, his head still aching dully.

"Ah but I can still beat you hand to hand." He grinned.

Fanran nodded sagely.

"A leader must always admit her defeats." She sang sarcastically.

Syaoran laughed again, looking back at his ceiling and processing the information he'd just been given. The responsibility of so many lives had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders and he was free to do whatever he wanted. Which meant…

"Sakura!"

He moved to sit upright as her name shot from his lips, then immediately lay down again when the world spun on its axis. Holding a hand over his eyes he groaned before finally repeating. "I can see Sakura."

Again Fanran laughed but this time he could sense softness in her tone.

"You really do have a one-track mind sometimes Xiao Lang."

The boy ignored the jab and instead looked earnestly back at his sister.

"Where is she? I want to tell her now."

To his despair Fanran's face fell, despite his childish excitement, and she broke his eager gaze.

"What is it Fanran?" He asked quietly, trying to hide the nervous tremor in his words. "Did the Clan do somethi…"

"No, Xiao Lang, no; nothing like that."

"Then what!"

The tremor was there full force now but Syaoran didn't care. With frantic eyes he caught her sad gaze and prepared to hear the worst.

"She's gone Xiao Lang." His sister whispered finally. "Her young friend and her brother, who was apparently here, came and took her home straight away. We flew them out to Japan as soon as possible. It's what they asked for."

She stopped and silence devoured the siblings, as Syaoran lay wide-eyed in his bed. He couldn't see his ceiling, just Sakura floating above him, smiling serenely. The image hurt his heart so he closed his tired eyes but she followed him into the darkness. As his eyelids rolled open he felt sure that despair would crush him. He was, all of a sudden, hot and it was difficult to breath. Only when his eyes stung did he realise he was trying not to cry.

He'd lost her, again. Perhaps, this time, forever. There was no promise of a return, no bear to keep him company, just an empty room in a house that was too large without her laughter to fill it. If only he could have apologised, for his mother, his sister, for turning his back and running away. If he could just have apologised for agreeing to the Clan's stupid idea in the first place perhaps he could have been forgiven. But now he would never know.

She had left without waiting for him to wake, and by force or not she was now unreachable in a whole other country. He wanted to shout and scream until his mother knew what she'd done and regretted it like he did. Instead all he could muster was a whispered question.

"Did she say goodbye?"

Fanran sighed heavily and moved to take his hand again, before thinking better of it and resting both in her lap.

"She couldn't Xiao. She was asleep when they took her. She'll have woken up at home."

The thought didn't give him any comfort as he imagined Sakura going through the same agony as he was now. Then again maybe she didn't care, maybe she was just smiling through each day, as always; his genki girl.

"Go to her."

The words shocked him out of his reverie and Syaoran turned to look at his sister. Her eyes were wide and earnest and her hands twisted tight in her lap. She looked so hopeful for him but unfortunately he couldn't find the same feeling in himself.

"What if she doesn't want to see me Fanran? What if she hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you. She loves you."

The words pulled at his heartstrings but Syaoran fought to keep his voice even.

"So what if she does. Her brother probably wouldn't let me see her anyway. Besides I live here. This is my…home."

There was no conviction in the word and he knew it, as did the woman sitting beside him. He wasn't reprimanded however; Fanran merely rose to her feet, giving his arm a final squeeze.

"At least if you go you'll know for sure." She replied before turning and walking round his bed towards the door. Before opening it she stopped.

"Remember what I said Xiao Lang. Don't be bound by family ties…ever."

Then the door opened, and she was gone.

* * *

It was a week since she'd arrived home. A week since her ordeal with the Li Clan had finished and she'd left Syaoran unconscious on a dusty floor. She hadn't woken herself till the plane her brother had demanded was landing in Tokyo and by then it was too late to make a fuss. Tomoyo was exhausted with worry, as were her brother and Yukito-san. For their sakes she'd stayed silent and allowed them to put her to bed for two days afterwards without question.

She'd slept most of the time, eaten when she was awake and barely spoken to anyone at all. Tomoyo had been busy with her mother, and Touya and Yukito needed no company but their own. No one mentioned Hong Kong much after the first day or so, or the boy she'd left behind so it was up to her own imagination to fill the void. And it did. When her eyes were closed all she saw was his face, dirty and scratched, smiling up at her as rocks surrounded him with their crushing weight. It was a blessing and a curse all at once. Finally Sakura had decided against sleep altogether and succumbed to an uneasy insomnia.

When she was finally rested and her aching joints healed, boredom became a constant companion. She didn't want to _do_ anything outside of school, even that she slipped through in a daze. Home became a nuisance, which was why today she found her feet leading her to Penguin Park at the final bell. She wandered aimlessly around the slide and amongst the screaming children, playing and laughing with no cares to speak of. Then as the place emptied and shadows lengthened Sakura moved to the swings where she'd so often come when she was sad. But this time there was no one there to comfort her, just a silent space beside her as she scuffed new shoes against the dirt floor.

The sun sank quickly behind the trees and the air began to glow with rich orange and gold. The warm air reminded her of China and caused another piece of her heart to pale. Sakura's eyes followed the dancing shadows until she was lost, hypnotised by their constant movement and the emptiness that was slowly growing inside of her. Consequently she didn't hear the scuff of shoes approaching her from behind.

She froze just as his hands came to rest on her slim shoulders, warm and comforting in their weight. She could sense the tension in his whole body and Sakura wanted nothing more that to turn around and hold him close. But she didn't know why he was here or how he felt after what she'd done to him. More importantly she didn't know if he was here to say goodbye, before returning to his family for good. She wasn't sure she could take either outcome so she remained silent, allowing just one tear to slip down her face.

"Gomen."

His voice was a soft rumble just behind her, gentle and calm, as it was in her dreams. His fingertips tightened impulsively on her shoulders and she forced her voice into action, to reassure his panicked aura.

"It's ok." She whispered softly.

It was all she could say, still so unsure of where this was leading.

"I'm going to stay, in Tomoeda. I transfer next week."

Sakura's heart leapt and a second tear spilled free, even as a small smile lit up her face.

"I'm glad." Her voice sounding watery and cracked, but she didn't care. This was what she'd wanted to hear for so very long. But her private celebrations were cut off when he spoke again, his own voice rough and unstable.

"S-so…we'll be together…"

The smile on Sakura's face grew as she laid her head softly against his hand.

"Forever." She whispered into the twilight.

"Forever." Syaoran agreed, his voice stronger and a smile evident in his own tone.

Sakura turned to face him then and fell headlong into that soft amber gaze. As the smile in his eyes swallowed her whole she felt a light pressure on her back and she shrieked as she was swung up into the violet sky towards the stars and beyond the moon. But as the air rushed past her and she looked back to earth she saw Syaoran there, waiting for her, smiling. And her heart sang to know that he always would be.

**End.**

* * *

_So that's it! I hope the ending was alright for everyone. I know people probably wanted a little more 'action' - ie: a kiss dammit! - and believe me I'd have loved it too. But that's not how this wanted to come out and the more ambiguous ending seemed more real. After all, their love story has really only just started. Maybe one day I'll write a more touchy-feely epilogue... hehe!_

_Once again thanks to everyone who's stuck this through to the end. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to click that review button and let me know what you thought of 'Family Ties'._

_Hugs and Kero's cake!_

_Just Akiko x x x _


End file.
